


Yellow Petals

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Baekhyun knows what he’s signing up when he follows his parents’ decision to marry Park Chanyeol. After all, Baekhyun was already in love. Three years to their marriage, Baekhyun wakes up coughing yellow rose petals.Chanyeol’s exact favorite flower.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 282





	Yellow Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Yellow Petals is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's note : This is a polished version of the same titled tweetfic I write. I try to fix the grammar as much as I can, and this story is not beta-ed so I apologize in advance! Enjoy!

**_December, 2010. Seohye High School._ **

Baekhyun shivers. According to the forecast, the first snow wouldn’t fall until next few days— or so if Baekhyun didn’t misheard it. He tighten his long coat as he walks through the high school corridor. Baekhyun curses Kyungsoo for making him agree buying some hot coffee from the cafeteria. 

_I swear I’m going to make him listen an earful from me._

Baekhyun doesn’t pay attention while opening his mineral bottle, causing him to bump and spill the water to someone. Baekhyun quickly bows. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t pay—“

“You’re the first grader, right?” A cat-eyed looking guy grumpily asks him. 

“Y-Yes..”

The cat-eyed guy sighs deeply. “Do you know that today is an important day to me? Why do you have to ruin my uniform?!”

Baekhyun lowers his head. _Damn Kyungsoo. If it’s not for you I wouldn’t get caught in something like this._

“I-I’m so sorry..”

“You can’t fix it now, can you?” He raises his voice. “Oh god, what am I gonna say to Mrs. Jung?”

“You can say I help you dry it, _hyung._ ” A deep, baritone voice speaks. Baekhyun lifts his head to find a tall guy wraps his towel around the cat-eyed guy.

_Woah. He’s.. handsome._

“Ah, thanks a lot, Yeollie.” The cat-eyed guy smiles. “I need to borrow your towel first, is that okay?”

“Sure, _hyung._ I’m going for my PE class so find me in the gymnastic.” 

The cat-eyed guy nods and leaves them alone. Now what should Baekhyun said? Thank you for saving my ass, and oh, you’re handsome? 

_Why can’t I function?_

“Minseok- _hyung_ can be sensitive sometimes.” He chuckles. “But don’t hold grudges. He’s nice. It’s just today is his special day and you’re happened to bump into him. I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.” 

He extends his hand and Baekhyun shyly accepts it.

“I’m Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun’s cheeks feels so hot. “And.. Thank you, for.. the towels.”

_Byun Baekhyun, you’re embarrassing._

Baekhyun wants to take it back. He can think of better one, why towels?

“Nice name.” Chanyeol smiles, his dimples showing. “I need to go to my PE class now. So, see you around?”

“See you.” Baekhyun replies.

As he watches Chanyeol’s back disappears from the corner of their corridors, Baekhyun is now considering to treat Kyungsoo his favorite latte. 

_I should thank Kyungsoo or else I won’t meet Park Chanyeol._

————

**_March, 2014. Yonsei University._ **

Baekhyun flips another page from the book he’s reading, glasses nicely sitting on the top of his small nose. Chanyeol suddenly sits beside Baekhyun, his face annoyed. Baekhyun closes his book and turns his attention to Chanyeol.

“Hey, something’s wrong?”

“My dad complains to the dean.” Chanyeol grunts. “He thinks I played around too much that my grades dropped. Baek, you know that I love astronomy so much, right? What’s wrong with going out at night to see the stars? The stars constellation yesterday night was so amazing. You should’ve come with me, though. Stop dating your book so bad.”

Baekhyun smiles. “He just wanted what’s best for you, Yeol. Plus, I’m dating my books because I can’t learn tonight. Jongdae throws a party in his apartment. You’ll come, right?”

“Of course! Free flow alcohol, how can I say no to that?”

Baekhyun laughs.

————

**_March, 2014. Baekhyun’s apartment._ **

The night comes sooner than expected. Baekhyun has just finished his shower when his phone rings.

“Hello?”

‘Hey, Baek. I’m in front of your apartment.’

“Park Chanyeol, what the fudge?” Baekhyun widen his eyes and slips into his big t-shirt, water dropping from his wet hair. He rolls his eyes when he opens the door, Park Chanyeol and his stupid smile appears.

Chanyeol dresses casually, with his usual hoodie and pants, but the beanie he’s wearing makes it worse. 

_Chanyeol looks drop-dead gorgeous. Am I dreaming?_

Baekhyun shakes his head as he turns away to hide his flushed cheeks. “So what makes you decided to drop by my humble abode, Mr. Park?”

“Ouch.” Chanyeol playfully acts as if Baekhyun’s words just stab him. “Stop calling me Mr. Park when you’re angry, Baek. Mr. Park is my dad.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun fills himself a cup of cold water. “So why?”

“I think it’s better if we come together,” Chanyeol admits. “My dad tries to set me up with girls I don’t like again. It’s been going for years, for god’s sake. I just want to be clear that I have no interest in dating them.”

Baekhyun chokes on his water. 

“Your dad and my dad is such a good friend, too.” Chanyeol adds. “I’m sure they won’t mind if I fake-dated you.”

_Fake date? Why don’t real date instead?_

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Baekhyun agrees. “So both of our dads will think that we’re dating?”

“That’s the plan!” Chanyeol says. “You’re cute too so my dad wouldn’t suspect anything. Our friends, too. We’re practically glued to each other.”

_It’s because I loved seeing your face, Chanyeol. Can’t you see?_

“Okay.”

“I love you, Baek!” Chanyeol wraps him in a hug.

_Shit. Don’t, Chanyeol. What if I fall deeper for you?_

“Get away from me, dumbass. I need to dress!”

“You look hot in that oversized t-shirt, baby.”

Baekhyun shows two of his middle fingers to Chanyeol, leaves the latter laughing his ass off.

————

**_March, 2014. Jongdae’s apartment._ **

“Jongdae! Turn the volume down a bit, my head is banging!” Baekhyun complains repeatedly but Jongdae is too engrossed in his dancing session. Baekhyun puts his beer can down and walks to the speaker himself. He turns the volume down and change the music into a slow one. One by one, the party-goers starts to sleep wherever they want. Baekhyun lazily go back to take his beer can but suddenly a pair of strong arms circles his waist.

“Yeol?” 

It’s unmistakably Chanyeol. Although he reeks of alcohol, but the cologne is definitely his. Baekhyun is a thousand percent sure.

“Baek~ ehe.” Chanyeol starts mumbling. “You’re so cute, you know thaaaat?”

Baekhyun leads Chanyeol to Jongdae’s vacant sofa, he helps him sit down but Chanyeol refuses to pull away from him. He hugs Baekhyun tighter.

“I wish I could pocket you~ You’re so cute, Pup~”

_Pup? Is he giving me nicknames now?_

“I’ve always wanted to call you Pup, you know?” Chanyeol frowns. “I want to pocket you so no one can steal you from me, my little Pup.”

“I’m not going anywhere, though?”

Chanyeol nods clumsily. “Hmm~ and don’t you dare because Yeollie won’t like it, Pup.”

Baekhyun holds back his smile as he hears Chanyeol snores right after he finishes his sentences.

_You got me, Park Chanyeol. I’m falling deeper for you and I won’t go anywhere._

————

**_July, 2016. Byun’s residency. _ **

Baekhyun yawns as he walks downstairs. His mom suddenly insisted that he should eat at home because they have guests over. It’s not usual, but Baekhyun loves his mom way too much to say no to her. He tidy up his crooked tie.

“Baekhyun, say hello to our guest!” His dad calls him and Baekhyun rushes over to his dad. His heart stops. 

“Mr. Park? Chanyeol?”

“Hello, Baekhyun.” Mr. Park smiles warmly. “I believe you have known my son so well. How about we talk about this over the dinner?”

Baekhyun nods and let Mr. Park in, accompanied by his dad, followed by Mrs. Park and Chanyeol. He nudges Chanyeol.

“What’s all of this?” Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol fidgets. “They set us up for marriage. My dad found out I date you and contacted your dad. Apparently they’re so delighted.”

_Marriage? With Park Chanyeol? Can Kyungsoo come and slap me?_

Their dinner went in a blur. Baekhyun doesn’t remember what the food tasted like because he basically munches them and swallows them down. His mind is still revolving around the fact that he’s going to marry Park Chanyeol.

“Baekhyunnie,” Mrs. Park calls him and Baekhyun snaps out from his daydreaming. 

“Y-Yes, Mrs. Park?” 

Mrs. Park chuckles. “No need to be nervous around us, Baekhyunnie. You can call me Mom, too.”

“Pardon?”

Mr. Byun steps in. “Baekhyun, I’ve raised you to be such a fine young man. Why didn’t you tell me that you’re dating Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun baffles. He can’t find a right answer, but Chanyeol holds his hand under the table, squeezing it gently. 

“Me and Baekhyun personally thinks that it will be better to keep it to ourselves as we don’t know what the future hold.” Chanyeol answers his dad’s question. 

Mr. Park and Mr. Byun laughs together. 

“This is wonderful!” Mr. Park adds. 

Mr. Byun nods and looks at his wife before he asks Baekhyun another question. “Baekhyun, do you want to marry Chanyeol?”

“Th—that should be Chanyeol’s decision, dad.” Baekhyun quietly replies. 

“I already agree to this, Baek.” Chanyeol smiles sweetly. “So it’s up to you now.”

_Dear heaven, please don’t punish me for this.. I beg you._

Baekhyun lifts his head so he meets his dad’s eyes. “Yes, dad. I want to marry Chanyeol.”

————

**_November, 2017. Their shared apartment._ **

Baekhyun wipes off sweats in his forehead as he finishes moving the last box inside. Chanyeol already pours him some cold water.

“Thanks,” He says, catching his breath. “I never know moving is this tiring.”

“It could be tiring if you insisted to do it all by yourself, Pup.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I was wondering..”

“About?”

“I.. Should we make an agreement?”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “Agreement?”

“Yeah.. so.. we’re free to date anyone we like? I—I mean, you’re now entitled to spend the rest of your life with me. I— I’m sorry, I was selfish to say I agreed..” Chanyeol shutters. “I—I.. We can have our own rooms too.. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable if we were to share the same room..”

Baekhyun gulps down as he process the words that just came out from Chanyeol’s plump lips. 

_But I don’t mind to share the bed with you. I just can’t share you with anyone else, Chanyeol. Can’t you see that?_

“Okay.” Baekhyun replies. 

_That isn’t what you have in mind, Baekhyun. Get yourself a grip!_

————

**_Present time, 2020._ **

Baekhyun feels his throat itchy.. He’s forced to wake up from his deep slumber, only to find out that he wants to cough. 

_Am I setting the AC way too cold?_

Baekhyun sits down in his bed and starts to cough. His throat burns and Baekhyun really wants to get whatever in his throat out. He coughs.

A yellow rose petals comes out from his mouth. He continues to cough and few more petals comes out from his mouth, some tainted with blood. 

_Ugh, what the hell?_

“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol’s voice jolts Baekhyun up. Before Chanyeol could enter his room, Baekhyun hurries to hide those bloody flower petals underneath is duvet and wipes his lips with the top of his hand.

“Uh yeah?”

Chanyeol pops his head in. “I’m meeting someone today. I think I’ll be late, so don’t wait up.”

Baekhyun nods. “Should I prepare dinner?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, don’t. You know that co-worker I tell you about the other day?”

Another nod.

“I’m dating him.”

Baekhyun feels like he’s just slapped by the reality. “O-Oh.”

“You know, you should go and find someone you like too!” Chanyeol smiles.

_How can I when the one I loved is you?_

“Yeah. I should.” Baekhyun pesters a smile. 

Chanyeol excitedly nods. “I’ll get going then.”

“Safe trip!”

“Always!” The taller shouts as he closes the door and walks downstair, leaving Baekhyun feeling bitter.

Baekhyun opens up his duvet and sighs. The blood is staining both his duvet and pajamas. He needs to get this to the laundry. He quickly cleans it up and dialed Kyungsoo, as the latter is a nurse in rehabilitation place for this illness.

“Soo?”

‘Baek!’ the other replies, sounds relieved. ‘What’s up?’

“I..” Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “I coughed flower petals this morning.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply. Baekhyun had to make sure the call is connected, but the time above Kyungsoo’s name seems working just fine.

“Hey, Soo, you’re there?”

‘Do you have trouble breathing?’

“N-Not really but I do feel like something is blocking my airway.”

‘I’m going to your apartment. In meanwhile, drink lots of water and distract yourself.’

“S-Soo,” Baekhyun hestitates. “Don’t you have work to do? Few advices are fine..”

Baekhyun can hear distant voice and Kyungsoo saying thank you before he replies his question.

‘I’m taking a week off, Baek. This is serious,’

“O-Okay. Thanks, Soo!” Baekhyun hangs up.

Following Kyungsoo’s direction, Baekhyun tries to drink a lot of water, although every sip feels like pieces of glass shard tearing his throat apart. He closes his eyes when he finally able to drink the last bit of water in his cup. 

_I never thought it will hurt this bad._ Baekhyun thought.

Just when Baekhyun is about to move his legs towards the couch, his doorbell rings. Baekhyun could see Kyungsoo’s troubled face from the intercom and he instantly feels bad.

“Soo.” Baekhyun manages to croaks when he opens the door, revealing Kyungsoo who instantly cover Baekhyun’s mouth with his hand.

“Listen to me, Baek. Talking could hurt your throat more,” Kyungsoo’s tone soft. “I’ll give you a sketchbook and pen to communicate with me.”

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, complaining with his eyes.

“I know, I know.” Kyungsoo half smiles. “This is weird and stuff but believe me and just hand on for few hours so your throat can heal, okay?”

Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun’s lips pouting underneath his palm.

“Ew.” Kyungsoo snorts as he wipes down his palm. “Did you just pout inside my palm?”

Baekhyun sticks out his tongue and gestures Kyungsoo to come in with his head.

“You’re lucky I love you, Baek.” Kyungsoo mutters as he brings in his belongings.

Baekhyun gladly throws his butt to sofa, Kyungsoo trailing behind. Kyungsoo unzip his bag and hands Baekhyun a newly bought sketchbook and a pen. Baekhyun tears the plastic wrapping open, checking the sketchbook front to back.

Kyungsoo crouched in front of Baekhyun. “Where did you coughed?”

Baekhyun clicks the pen and write it down in his sketchbook.

**In my bedroom. The one in left.**

“You didn’t sleep with Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows.

Baekhyun shakes his head. **It was part of the agreement. Did you forget?**

Kyungsoo heart aches reading Baekhyun’s writing. He stands up and closes Baekhyun’s sketchbook. “I’ll clean up your duvet and prepare your lunch. Be a good boy and distract yourself.”

Baekhyun nods. His hand lazily picks up the TV remote, selecting a ghibli movie. He kinda feels like watching some cartoons, anyway. Ten minutes to his movie, Baekhyun could hear his own washing machine and sounds of Kyungsoo’s knife against the chopping board resonates like an ochestra.

Baekhyun is dozing off when suddenly his phone rings. He stands up and about to take it, but Kyungsoo is faster. 

“Hello? Yeah. This is Byun Baekhyun’s phone. Sorry to tell you but he’s sick and resting at the moment. Yes, I’ll deliver your message to him. Yes. Goodbye.”

Baekhyun grabs his sketchbook and write another message down.

**Who called?**

“Jongdae. He said he needs you to done the photo editing by today.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and write another message. **He’s my editor slash best friend. Remember the Jongdae friend I told you? The one who loves throwing party when I was in university? That’s the one.**

“Don’t tell me you’re actually going to work?” Kyungsoo points at Baekhyun with his chef knife. 

**Don’t point me with your knife, Soo. It’s terrifying.** Baekhyun frowns as he lifts the sketchbook up for Kyungsoo to read.

Kyungsoo looks back and forth at Baekhyun and his knife, putting the latter down. “You—“

**I’m going to work. It’s not stressful, okay?** Baekhyun makes sure Kyungsoo already read the message before writing another one. **If you don’t believe me, I’ll work in front of you as you cook.**

Kyungsoo nods. “Fair enough. Want me to fetch your laptop?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. **I’ll get it myself, but thanks, Soo.**

Baekhyun enters his room to find that Kyungsoo has thoroughly cleaned his room and changed the duvet even the bed covers. He makes a small note in his brain to treat Kyungsoo to a nice meal, although there’s seventy percent chance he’ll refuse it. 

Baekhyun lifts up his laptop and carries it downstairs, sitting himself right in front of Kyungsoo who’s busy cutting carrots. He wants to ask what Kyungsoo is cooking but it seems that Kyungsoo is busy enough. Beside, he got a work to do. He goes straight to it.

Baekhyun is way too engrosed in his editing session that he didn’t realize Kyungsoo already serving him a bowl of porridge.

**I thought you cooked curry! :(**

“Your throat will curse at me if I did that.” Kyungsoo carefully scoop some and blows on it before he feeds Baekhyun. Baekhyun is more glad to accept it but he’s having hard time swallowing. His throat still hurts.

“Just eat four more spoon then I’ll give you your medicine, okay?” Kyungsoo coos him and he had no choice. Swallowing the rest four spoon Kyungsoo gives him feels like forty instead. Even now drinking the liquid medicine is like swallowing glass shards.

_I guess this is the price I had to pay for loving you, Yeol._

“Hey, Baek.” Kyungsoo calls him after he finishes hanging the duvet and leaves it to dry. “How many photos you have left to edit?”

Baekhyun scrolls through and gestures two with his fingers.

“Great!” Kyungsoo exclaims. “Sleep it off as soon as you finishes your work!”

Baekhyun flips the sketchbook for Kyungsoo to read.

**Will you be here once I wake up?**

“Of course, silly! I’ll be here 24/7.” Kyungsoo smiles and pats Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun can’t hold himself to wraps Kyungsoo in a hug. He wants to rely the message that he really appreciated what Kyungsoo is doing for him. The latter returns the hug.

“That’s what friends for, Baek.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Now finish off your work! Anyway, do you have peppermint tea?”

Baekhyun points on one of the shelves. 

————

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly flutters open. He sits himself down as he rubs his eyes, greeted by the sunset. He picks up his phone.

06.37 PM

He sleeps for almost good three hour. Now he wonder how can he sleeps at night. He reluctantly goes for shower. 

A good hot shower is always Baekhyun’s favorite. He smells like strawberry after his shower. Baekhyun goes downstair to find Kyungsoo in midst of talking with Chanyeol. His heart rate instantly goes up. 

_Shouldn’t Chanyeol be on his date? Why is he here?_

Baekhyun is quietly observing them talking, his feet refusing to move. Kyungsoo turns his head and meets Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol follows.

“Oh, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo greets him. “Do you feel better?”

Baekhyun is about to open his mouth when Kyungsoo cuts him again. “Of course you still feel weak, don’t you? It’s okay.” Kyungsoo already making his way to him and Baekhyun eyed Kyungsoo suspiciously. “I already re-heated the porridge. Let’s eat!”

Baekhyun lets himself to be dragged by Kyungsoo and sits in front of Chanyeol.

“You should’ve tell me if you caught a cold, Baek.” Chanyeol softly scolds him. Baekhyun tries his hard not to fall for it, but he can’t. “I’d cancel the date.”

“N-No.. need..” Baekhyun manages to let those words out although the pain is killing him. “I-I’m.. f-fine..”

Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun but Baekhyun ignores him. “H-How.. about y-your.. date?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “It’s fine! We’ll have a movie night once I make sure you are taking your medicine well and asleep.”

_Ouch._

“No need! You can go now! Rest assured that Baekhyun is in good hand.” Kyungsoo chirps in. Somehow, Baekhyun catches how Chanyeol’s eyes lights up when Kyungsoo said those words to him. 

“Really?!” Chanyeol asks again.

“Yep. I think Baekhyun needs a **_proper care._** ” Kyungsoo smiles as he emphasizes the words. 

“I’ll leave him to you, then! Thanks!” Chanyeol quickly grabs his coat and makes his way out, simply wishing Baekhyun to get well soon. After Chanyeol is out from the picture, Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun.

“You got the audacity to talk. Your throat must’ve been hurt as hell.”

Baekhyun nods weakly.

“Why don’t you just broke it off with him, Baek?” Kyungsoo asks as he fills in Baekhyun’s bowl with poridge. “That jerk only has height but brain.”

Baekhyun finds himself hard to answer Kyungsoo’s question directly.

_Simply because I loved him, Soo. You wouldn’t understand._

That answer lingers on his mind. Baekhyun shrugs. Kyungsoo already blowing on the porridge and makes an airplane gesture to Baekhyun when Baekhyun suddenly coughs.

“S—“

Kyungsoo panics and puts the spoon down. He rubs both Baekhyun’s nape and back repeatedly. “Don’t talk, Baek. Just cough it all out.” Kyungsoo softly instructed as he strokes Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun does what Kyungsoo told him. But it was more painful that the one in the morning. Yellow petals starts falling to the table, some tainted with his blood. Kyungsoo continues to rubs Baekhyun’s back until Baekhyun coughs out the last petal.

It’s covered in so much blood that Baekhyun himself disgusted to see it. He turns his head away from the mini mountain of petals he has created. Kyungsoo’s instinct caught Baekhyun instantly. 

“I’ll clean those up. How about we eat while watching Netflix?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun doesn’t answer. He is way too embarrassed. Baekhyun perfectly knows that Kyungsoo sees different flower petals almost everyday; 

and his oath his to take care of them,

but today is Baekhyun’s.

Kyungsoo gently turns Baekhyun’s head so their eyes meet. “No need to feel embarrassed, Baek. This is normal. It’s new for you. I’m always here so don’t feel pressured. If you feel like you want to cough, just cough it all out.”

Baekhyun feels his eyes getting hot.

“Look, Baek. I don’t know what you see in Chanyeol that you keep holding onto him, but I’m here to make this bearable. If that jerk won’t take care of you, then I will.” Kyungsoo says sincerely. “You’re not alone.”

Kyungsoo wraps Baekhyun in a hug, feeling the latter nods to his last sentence. He feels glad but at the same time he didn’t want to see his best friend suffer like this. Baekhyun was more than happy when he agreed to his parent’s decision. Kyungsoo saw that. Kyungsoo saw how Baekhyun’s cheek turns slightly red whenever Chanyeol talks to him.

Kyungsoo saw how Baekhyun’s cheek turned slightly red whenever Chanyeol talks to him. Kyungsoo saw how Baekhyun spent a sleepless night writing their wedding vow, only to know that both of their parents decided to go with the traditional wedding vow the next day. Kyungsoo saw all of that.

He was beyond shocked when Baekhyun called him, telling him he had coughed flower petals. Never in his wildest dream he wished to see his best friend to suffer from that illness. It was a wake up call.

Baekhyun needs to get better.

With or without Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo snaps out from his mini monologue and cleans up after Baekhyun’s petals. He glances at the latter. Baekhyun is already seated in his couch, choosing movies.

“Hey, Baek! Let’s watch Friends!”

————

Kyungsoo finally shower after making sure Baekhyun is fast asleep. His towel is still hanging on his neck, his hand busy reaching for the peppermint tea. He tears the sachet open and put it inside his cup of tea with steaming hot water. His body tenses when the door unlocks.

“Oh.” A deep voice greets his ear. “You’re still here.”

Kyungsoo clenches his hold on the cup. “Unfortunately, yes, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol hangs his coat, few red marks are visible on his neck. “It’s late, though. When will you go home?”

“That eager to get rid of me?”

“N-No!” Chanyeol rubs his nape. “It’s just.. is Baekhyun that sick?”

“Does it concern you?”

“I just feel bad. He’s my best friend.” Chanyeol lowers his eyes. “Plus.. my boyfriend really wants to visit my apartment.”

“Yours and Baekhyun’s.” Kyungsoo corrects Chanyeol. “Baekhyun is your fucking husband. Are you insane?”

Chanyeol raises his hand in front of his chest. “Woah, hold your horses. Why are you getting so worked up? The marriage is only on the paper. We have an agreement.”

“Still—“

“It’s none of your business, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo sips his tea.

“Fine. Don’t come running at me when he slips through your fingers.” He warns Chanyeol.

Chanyeol only glances at Kyungsoo and proceeds upstairs. Kyungsoo sighs. Just what the hell Baekhyun sees in that asshole? 

By the time Kyungsoo enters Baekhyun’s room, he finds the latter awake. Baekhyun is leaning in to his veranda’s railing, cold winds softly ruffling his hair. Like the usual Baekhyun, he only wears his sleeping robe. 

“Baek! You should be sleeping!” Kyungsoo dashes to take his small blanket and wraps it around Baekhyun’s body. “What are you thinking? The wind is too cold, Baek.”

Baekhyun stays quiet. Trails of tears are there in Baekhyun’s round cheeks. He hands Kyungsoo his sketchbook and let the cold breeze hugs him. Kyungsoo feels heavy once again when he reads the first sentence. Unlike the messages Baekhyun wrote to him earlier, this one is fairly long.

**I saw Chanyeol earlier. I woke up to his footsteps and my door is opened. I took a peek. He enters his room with hickeys all over his neck. I try not to pay attention to it but I can’t, Soo. My eyes are glued to it. To the hickeys. I can’t explain what I’m feeling right now. I was hurt— but Soo, I should be happy for him, right? Why is it so hard?**

**I agreed to the marriage and to this agreement.**

**I should have known the consequences.**

**But it’s still feels like a block of brick is smashed to my heart.**

**So, Soo, don’t tell me to sleep. It’s hard when all I see when I close my eyes is hickeys all over Chanyeol’s neck. Can I just enjoy the quietness of the night? I feel like they understand my feelings.**

Kyungsoo closes the sketchbook and throws it to Baekhyun’s bed.

“I’ll stay up with you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, faint smile appearing in his thin lips. He points to Kyungsoo and the bed back and forth.

“You want me to sleep?”

Baekhyun nods weakly. Kyungsoo feels bad if he didn’t listen so he ends up agreeing to Baekhyun.

“Okay, I’ll sleep. But if you feel like you’re about to cough or if you have any discomfort, wake me up.” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun forcefully turns Kyungsoo’s body around and pushes him towards the bed.

Baekhyun gestures okay with his hand.

Maybe all Baekhyun needs now is sometime alone.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how many hours has passed since Kyungsoo finally gives up and went to sleep. The stars are brightly shining but they no longer makes Baekhyun happy the way they used to be. He tries his hard to get Chanyeol with his stupid hickeys out of his mind but it refuses.

Baekhyun yawns. His eyelids starts to feels heavy.

_Maybe the medicine Kyungsoo gave me finally works._

He walks slowly to the empty bed side when suddenly his throat is acting. It feels so itchy but he can’t breath. He gasps for air yet nothing fills his lungs. Baekhyun drinks down the water, ignoring the pain. Slowly, air starts to fill in his lungs. It wasn’t enough. He gasps for more air, but ends up coughing. He grabs the nearest pillow and cover his mouth with it while he coughs.

He doesn’t want to wake Kyungsoo up.

Every coughs feels like a torture. Both of his hand clenches to his pillow, trying to suppress the pain. Baekhyun falls down on his knees, yellow petals covering his feet. The coughs are getting extreme and he can’t seem to stop.

“Baek, what—BAEK!” 

Kyungsoo jolts up from the bed, rushing to his bag. He unzips his bag, pulling out needle cap with his teeth and skillfully grabs one of Baekhyun’s hand to inject the medicine. He massages the hand after, rubbing Baekhyun’s back with long strokes.

“This isn’t good, Baek.” Kyungsoo worries. “I’ll call up a doctor in the facility to check you up, okay? You coughed way too much today.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are glistening with tears as he shakes his head.

“C—Chan..yeol.. can’t.. know..”

Kyungsoo widen his eyes. How dare Baekhyun still think of Chanyeol first? 

“Byun Baekhyun, your health is my priority right now..” Kyungsoo reaches for his phone and is about to dial the doctor but Baekhyun tighten his hold on Kyungsoo’s wrist.

“P—Promise.. me,” he croaks.

“Ugh. Fine.” Kyungsoo finally gives in. “I’ll drive you to the doctor myself. Can you stand up?”

Baekhyun weakly nods. Kyungsoo put his hand under Baekhyun’s waist to help the latter stands up, then takes his bag and slings it over his head. Kyungsoo makes sure their footsteps are quiet, he even closes the front door carefully.

“Hey, Baek.” Kyungsoo calls. “I might speed up a bit during the ride, so bear with me, okay?”

It takes them almost ten minutes to reach the doctor’s house. Kyungsoo already notifies him in advance so when they arrive, the doctor already waiting for them. 

“How many times he coughed up today?”

“Three times.” Kyungsoo says, helping Baekhyun to walk.

“That’s way too much.” The doctor frowns. “Let’s take him to my room. I need to check him up.”

Both Kyungsoo and the doctor lies Baekhyun down in the bed. Kyungsoo briefs the doctor before he proceeds to check Baekhyun up.

“Hello, I’m Junmyeon. How are you feeling?”

Junmyeon smiles and gestures one with his fingers. “Show me one if you understand. Two if you don’t and three if you suddenly can’t stand the pain.”

Baekhyun blinks. _What?_

_“_ Because I’m going to explain about what you’re currently experiencing.” Junmyeon starts. “I think you know what is this called, right? After all, you’re Kyungsoo’s best friend.”

Baekhyun shows one with his finger. _Of course. This is a disease where you produce flowers of your loved one. Kyungsoo told me all the time._

“To explain it further, right now, flowers are growing inside your lungs as we speak. It’s caused by one sided love. It can grow larger if you keep developing your feeling without having it returned. It can be fatal.” Junmyeon softly says, picking the words carefully. “As for now, I’ll prescribe you medicine and have Kyungsoo watch over you. Do you have any question?”

Baekhyun hestitate but then he nods. Kyungsoo hands him his sketchbook for Baekhyun to write down. He hands Junmyeon his sketchbook.

**How long do I have?**

Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun worriedly. “Hey, don’t think about it. Me and Kyungsoo will make sure you get better.”

Deep inside, Baekhyun really wants to believe Junmyeon’s word but he already knows too much about his diseases. The only way out is for Chanyeol to love him back or he undergoes a surgery. A surgery would take his ability to love and feel, so maybe Baekhyun could only hope for Chanyeol to love him back.

“You should avoid stressful situation.” Junmyeon adds. “How about you stay over at Kyungsoo’s?”

“That’s a great idea!” Kyungsoo happily agrees. “How about it, Baek?”

**Who will watch Chanyeol? He often skips his breakfast. I’ll be in my apartment.**

Kyungsoo holds himself not to scold his best friend, not when he’s sick. He takes a few deep breaths. “I’ll stay with him until he gets better.”

Junmyeon nods. “Alright.” He turns his head to Baekhyun. “I will check your lungs now.”

Junmyeon carefully slides his stethoscope underneath Baekhyun’s pajamas. 

“Breath in.. and out..”

Baekhyun follows as instructed. 

“Again. In.. and out..” 

After checking it thoroughly, Junmyeon places the stethoscope on his lap. “From the sound of it, I think you’ve coughed most of the flowers that grows inside your lungs. It will be easier for you to breath.” Junmyeon explains. “However, you coughed way too much. Your throat is sore.”

Baekhyun looks down, fidgeting. Junmyeon places his hand on top of Baekhyun’s fidgeting fingers. 

“It’s not my place to tell you what to do with your feelings. From what I see, that Chanyeol guy means a lot to you. Is he your husband?”

Baekhyun slowly nods, hoping Junmyeon wouldn’t raise his eyebrows because definitely to be in a marriage, one must love each other.

“Ah, that’s why you keep playing with the ring.” Junmyeon chuckles. “Young love, indeed. Kyungsoo will monitor you closely so you only need to listen to him, okay? Now, if you already feel better and want to go home, you’re free to go.”

Kyungsoo bows and thank him as Junmyeon leaves them both alone. Baekhyun is still stunned. He wants to go home but he needs to make up an excuse or else Chanyeol will found out that he’s sick because of him. Chanyeol has always been smart to connect the dots. 

Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to blame himself. 

After all, he has loved Chanyeol since he was fifteen. 

As if Kyungsoo was reading his mind, he sits on the edge of the bed beside Baekhyun. “I’ll tell Chanyeol we went to the ER because you fainted. I wake up because the loud crash sound you made when you fainted. That should explains why you looked pale.”

**Thanks, Soo. Take me home?**

————

It’s nearly five in the morning when they arrive back at Baekhyun’s apartment. Chanyeol shows up right behind the door when Baekhyun opens it.

“Baek?” His tone worried. “Where—“

Kyungsoo pops his head to join the conversation. “He fainted. I took him to the ER.”

Chanyeol softly holds Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You look pale. Want me to carry you?”

_Now tell me why I should stop loving him._

Baekhyun shakes his head and offers Chanyeol a thin smile. He gestures Chanyeol to eat. 

“B-But, Baek..”

“The man has spoken!” Kyungsoo announces and helps Baekhyun takes off his shoes. “I’ll help Baekhyun to his bed.” 

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s wrist when he walks past him.

“Pup.. you’re sure you’re alright? I can take a day off.” Chanyeol offers.

Baekhyun gently slides off his wrist from Chanyeol’s hold, only to notice Chanyeol’s wedding isn’t there.

“I-I’m.. fine..” Baekhyun’s voice hoarse. “Y-You.. should.. work.”

“Pup..” Chanyeol begs. “You know I care about you, right?”

_But you don’t love me, Yeol._

“I— know..”

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun from behind. “Enough with the chit chat! Patient Byun Baekhyun needs to rest!”

Chanyeol only can watch Baekhyun’s back getting more and more far from his hold. 

Kyungsoo helps Baekhyun to change his pajamas to and oversized t-shirt and short he owns. 

“Pup? Seriously?” Kyungsoo asks in disbelief. “Did he have pet name with you?”

**He was half drunk when he made that pet name. I liked it, so he sometimes called me by it.**

“Remind me again why I’m here..” Kyungsoo mutters while he tears open the medicine package. “Here. Drink this and sleep.”

Baekhyun can’t fight back, anyway. He drinks it and the moment his head hits the pillows, he fall asleep.

————

Chanyeol buttons up his white shirt, mind wondering to his best friend. Baekhyun looked really pale and Chanyeol can’t shake off the feeling that isn’t right. He really wanted to take a day off but Baekhyun insists he should go to work. His phone lights up. A message from his boyfriend.

[Hey! Can I come over tonight?]

Chanyeol contemplates. Baekhyun is sick and he didn’t want to disturb him.

<No. My best friend is sick.>

[Babe.. please?]

<No. How about I come to yours?>

[My roommate is having party here tonight. I’ll come to yours, yeah? Just a dinner.]

Chanyeol massages his nose bridge. It’s not even 24 hours since they met.

<Fine. Just a dinner.>

Chanyeol throws his phone to his bed and fixes his necktie. He grabs his suit jacket and goes downstairs. Bacon smell greets his nose. He turns his head to find Kyungsoo served him a plate full of English Breakfast and a black coffee.

“Baekhyun asked me to make this for you.”

“He..did?” Chanyeol widen his eyes. 

“Yes. And I’m obligated not to leave the kitchen until I make sure you eat all of it.” Kyungsoo sips his morning tea. “Will you hurry and make it quick? You have less than twenty minutes before you go to work.”

“H-How do you—“

“Baekhyun told me.”

Chanyeol takes a seat and quietly eat the breakfast. It tastes good but it’s not the way he liked it. Baekhyun always put more pepper on his egg and he prefers it that way. He finishes all of it and thanked Kyungsoo. Chanyeol slips on his shoes and take his coat. He already opens the door but stopped midway. 

“Uh, Kyungsoo?”

“What do you want?”

Chanyeol bites his lower lip. “What is Baekhyun’s favorite cake? I want to buy some on my home.”

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “You’re his husband. Shouldn’t you know about it?”

Chanyeol is surprised by Kyungsoo’s reply. 

“You’re right.” he admits. “But that was only on the paper.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “I already memorized that, thank you very much.”

Chanyeol sighs. Maybe he needs to pick whatever the store has. Chanyeol turns away his heel towards the door when Kyungsoo shouts.

“Strawberry cake!”

————

Baekhyun wakes up when someone gently shakes his shoulder.

“Baek, you need to eat.” Kyungsoo says softly. “It’s near dinner time.”

Baekhyun grunts as he sits down. His throat already feels so much better. He didn’t flinch when he drinks water. 

  
“Soo.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to eat in the dinner table.”

Kyungsoo tenses up, Baekhyun can tell.

“Uhh.. Junmyeon said you should get bed rest.”

“No.” Baekhyun opens up his duvet and put on his slippers. “I feel suffocated here.”

“Baek, it’s better if you eat here, yeah?”

Kyungsoo is too late. Baekhyun already walking downstairs. 

Baekhyun holds his cup as he walks down, wanting some more water since he finally able to drink without pain anymore. He hears a loud TV and a giggle he didn’t recognize. He stops when he sees a short guy clings himself to Chanyeol. Baekhyun knows sooner or later, Chanyeol will bring his boyfriend but he didn’t expect it to be now.

Not when he knew who the guy is.

Jongdae’s twin, Kim Jiyoung.

He doesn’t move an inch, completely standing still. It was Jiyoung who calls out to him first.

“Baekhyun _hyung_!”

Chanyeol turns his head too and Baekhyun just want the earth to swallow him up. 

“B-Baek?”

Jiyoung detaches himself from Chanyeol and walks over to Baekhyun. “It’s been a while since the last time I saw you, _hyung_!” He hugs the latter but Baekhyun stays still. 

“Chanyeollie didn’t tell me his roommate is you!” Jiyoung continues.

_Chanyeollie, huh?_

Chanyeol quickly grabs Jiyoung by the shoulder and pulls him from Baekhyun.

“Jiyoung, didn’t you said you gotta be somewhere?”

“Huh?”

Chanyeol guides Jiyoung to the front door. “I just remember Jongdae told me that you should be home by 8! Look at the time! It’s 7.40!”

“Chanyeollie, what are you talking about?” Jiyoung confused.

“I’ll help you with the shoes, c’mon.” Chanyeol rushes him and send Jiyoung out from the apartment before Baekhyun could say anything. 

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun who still holding on his cup.

“P-Pup.. I’m sorry..” Chanyeol says nervously. “I should’ve tell you..”

Baekhyun doesn’t sure what to feel. Should he be happy because Chanyeol kicks Jiyoung out from their apartment or should he be sad because after all this time, Chanyeol still didn’t bat an eye on him?

“Pup..” Chanyeol reaches to hold his hand.

Baekhyun takes one step behind when Chanyeol’s hand is about to reach his.

“I’m sorry I ruined your date. I just want to drink some water.” He flatly replies, moving to the kitchen and fill in his cup. He drinks it immediately, clutching into his cup because now his heart is crushed.

“Baek..”

A hint of guilty is easily recognized in Chanyeol’s voice. 

“No need to apologize. You don’t have to explain yourself to me, either. I’ll be in my room.” 

Baekhyun leaves. His foot takes him to their shared bathroom. He locks the door, sitting with his back against the cold door and hugs himself.

_I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’m sorry. I ruined it again._

A tear slipped down his cheek. His pajamas are already wet from his tears and his stomach is grumbling. He haven’t eat anything since he came back from Junmyeon— now he has lost his appetite too.

A sob escapes from his lips. 

Baekhyun hates it, he really does. He covers his own mouth so he won’t make any sound. He hears foot steps coming on his way so he wipes his tears. Baekhyun tries to stand up but his feet feels like a jelly. He grabs onto the door and it makes a loud thump sound.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun chuckles.

_Why it has to be Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun turns the faucet on and quickly washes his face. He looks at the mirror and doesn’t recognize himself.

_When did I lose so much weight?_

Baekhyun turns off the faucet because Chanyeol wouldn’t stop knocking and calling out his name.

“Hey, Baekhyun! Are you okay? Baekhyun, pup, I’m going to break in.”

Baekhyun opens the door, water dropping from his chin. Chanyeol widen his eyes and wraps Baekhyun in a tight hug.

A hug that Baekhyun has been missing.

“Pup.. I thought..” Chanyeol trails off, burying his head in Baekhyun’s neck. “A-Are you alright?”

Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to return the hug. His hand feels numb, like it was glued to his body.

“I’m fine. I just feel like I needed to puke, that’s all.” Baekhyun detaches himself from Chanyeol’s hug. “Pup, I was worried about you.”

Baekhyun lowers his gaze. 

“Baek, look at me.” Chanyeol lifts up his chin so their eyes meet. “I didn’t mean— Jiyoung told me he’s coming only for dinner, but somehow—“

Baekhyun brushes away Chanyeol’s hand. “No need to explain, Chanyeol. He’s your boyfriend, after all. Who am I to judge?” 

“Baek, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable..”

_Then love me, Chanyeol. Like I love you these past years. Is it so hard?_

“It’s not like you’re tied to me, Park Chanyeol. You’re free to date. That’s our agreement, right?” Baekhyun reminds him.

“R-Right, but..”

“Agreement is agreement. Don’t push it.”

Baekhyun walks away from Chanyeol with a heavy heart. As he takes step upstairs, he feels suffocated.

_Ah, must be the petals._

But this time, he didn’t want to cough it out. Isn’t it beautiful to die with flowers blossoming inside your lungs?

Kyungsoo bursts out from his bedroom and pulls Baekhyun inside. He locks the door then he hits Baekhyun on his back so Baekhyun has no choice but to cough. 

“I know what’s going on inside that head, Byun Baekhyun, and on my watch, you’re not going anywhere.” Kyungsoo warns him.

Baekhyun swears he’d hit Kyungsoo but he has no energy left. He coughed most of the petals already.

“W-Why did.. you..”

“I saw everything.” Kyungsoo says as he bites into the needle cap to open it. He carefully pinches Baekhyun’s hand and injected the medicine.

“S-Shit..”

Kyungsoo gently pulls out the needle and discard it in the trash bin. “You’re going to my house. I accept no arguments.”

“S-Soo!” Baekhyun glares at Kyungsoo.

“You’re not going to get better if you stayed here, for the love of God!” Kyungsoo tone irritated. “I’ll send him those stupid breakfast and watch him but you’re staying over in my house.” Kyungsoo starts to pack his things. “We’ll leave tonight.”

Baekhyun sighs in defeat. If Kyungsoo already uses that tone, he’s dead serious.

“I—..”

“I’ll pack yours.”

“F-Fine.”

It doesn’t take Kyungsoo more than half and hour to pack the rest of their stuff. He helps Baekhyun to use his coat after making sure that he changes his whole attire. Baekhyun isn’t fan of turtleneck but Kyungsoo insists as it’s warmet to use along with his long coat. Baekhyun walks closely behind Kyungsoo, head hangs low when Chanyeol stands up to block their way out.

“Where are you going? It’s late at night.” 

“Baekhyun is going to stay over in my house.” Kyungsoo answers sternly.

Chanyeol’s jaw drops. “Isn’t it better if he’s here?”

“No. I’ll closely mointor him in my house.”

“Mind you, but he’s my husband.”

“Husband on the paper.” Kyungsoo smirks then pushes Chanyeol away from his way. “We’ll get going, then.”

Chanyeol still manages to catch Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Pup.. why?”

Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun away from Chanyeol so now Chanyeol has to stand face-to-face with the short guy again.

“He needs a **_proper care_**.” Kyungsoo emphasizes. “I can give it fully to him, when you can’t. Goodbye, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol left dumbfounded.

Baekhyun’s grips on Kyungsoo’s coat tighten when they’re near Kyungsoo’s car. 

“A-Aren’t you.. too.. harsh?”

Kyungsoo put their bag in the back seat and turns to Baekhyun, his gaze soften. “He need someone to slap the fuck out of him, Baek.”

Baekhyun couldn’t reply back.

————

It’s only been three days since Baekhyun stays over in Kyungsoo’s and thankfully, his stress level has reduced so much thanks to Kyungsoo who cuts his communication with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo only let him text Chanyeol to tell him his condition. 

“Soo. I’m bored to death.” Baekhyun whines.

Kyungsoo still focuses on his potato cutting session. “Now you’re back being noisy after your throat is better.”

Baekhyun scoots over to Kyungsoo. “Can I go to the supermarket?”

Kyungsoo places down his knife. “What will you buy?”

“I don’t know.. Ice cream? Strawberry cake?”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Since you go.. Buy me some green onions and pepper.”

Baekhyun frowns. “Hey!”

“Wait.” Kyungsoo checks his fridge. “Buy some nicely cut pork belly too.”

“Kyungsoo!”

“Baekhyun!”

“Fine!” he pouts.

Baekhyun stomps out from Kyungsoo’s apartment to the nearest supermarket. He finds the pepper Kyungsoo asked him to buy but he’s torn between the two products.

Today is not Baekhyun’s day. Someone runs over him and Baekhyun instantly fall to his ass. Baekhyun is ready to storms and make the stranger apologize but someone already do it in his place.

“Watch where you were going, jackass!”

Baekhyun turns around to find a tall, pale skinned man with chestnut brown hair already helping him picking up the pupper he drops.

“Here’s the pepper.” The stranger says with a thin smile on his lips.

Baekhyun baffles. “O-Oh, right.” he takes the pepper from the stranger. “Thank you, for saving my ass there.”

The stranger chuckles. “Heh. No problem. May I know your name?”

_Is he flirting with me?_

“S-Sure. I’m Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun offers his hand, which the stranger accepts.

It’s a new feeling but Baekhyun could feel warmth raditing from the stranger the moment their hand connected. 

“I’m Sehun. Oh Sehun.” He smiles. “Nice to meet you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun feels his cheek getting hotter. How can’t he? Sehun dresses exactly like how he imagine those rebel prince charming in the novel he reads. Plus, Sehun looks really good too.

“A-Ah, yes.” Baekhyun shyly says as he pulls his hand from Sehun’s warm grips.

“Oh.” Sehun exclaims. “I’m sorry— I might really too straightforward, but may I ask if you’re married?”

_Uh. What should I answer? Think, Baekhyun. Think. Use that brain of yours._

“Uh..”

Sehun chuckles. “I’m sorry. Don’t answer it.” He picks up carrot bag beside the pepper. “So? Did you already make choice between the two pepper?” Sehun asks curiously as he places the carrot bag in his shopping bag.

Baekhyun frowns. “Which one is better? I never uses my brain so hard just to pick a pepper.”

“Right one is better. It’s organic and tasted great.”

Baekhyun nods and put Sehun’s recommendation in his shopping bag. “Expert in this field?”

“I cook sometimes when I got free time. Easy one.” Sehun shrugs. “It’s one of my free day thing.”

Baekhyun tilts his head. “I take it your job requires so much time?”

“How about I tell you over a coffee?” Sehun fishes his phone out from his pocket and hands it to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “Did you just ask me out for a date?”

“Am I that obvious?” Sehun laughs. “You can think it as a friendly meet up instead. I don’t mind.”

Baekhyun chuckles. When was the last time someone flirts with him? He takes Sehun’s phone and types in his number, then returns it. Sehun dials his number and Baekhyun’s phone vibrates. 

“Oh. Thank god.” Sehun sighs. “I thought you were going to give me fake numbers.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, you’re attractive. Giving out fake numbers should be easy, especially to strangers like me.”

“But I know you. We just introduced ourselves to each other.” Baekhyun replies innocently. “That means you’re not a stranger.”

Sehun smirks. “I’m lucky then.”

They continue their light conversation throughout Baekhyun’s shopping spree. Sehun ends up walking Baekhyun home, even helped him carrying some of his grocery bag.

“Thanks a lot.” Baekhyun says when they arrive at Kyungsoo’s front door.

“Not a problem. So, a coffee?”

“Sure. Text me.”

Baekhyun waves his hand to Sehun’s back. He opens the door and finds Kyungsoo already standing behind it with is knife. 

“Seriously, Soo. What the fuck?” Baekhyun groans as he moves the grocery bags. “Help me instead of holding that knife. You look scary.”

“Who is that?”

“A stranger I met in supermarket. Someone ran over me and I was about to stab him when he did it in my place.” Baekhyun explains as he places his cake box in the table. “Apparently he finds me attractive.”

Kyungsoo smiles coyly, wiggling his eyebrows. “So you finally will change the prince’s name in your story?”

“What?”

“He’s good looking too. Tall and buff.”

“Soo!”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Things are looking up for you, Baek.”

“I’m still married, Soo, and I still love him.”

“Married my ass.” Kyungsoo mocks as he takes the green onion out. “It’s on paper, it’s on paper. I literally memorized it.”

Baekhyun smiles thinly.

“It’s indeed only on the paper.”

_But to me, it means so much more. More than just the paper. It means everything._

Silence follows after. Kyungsoo is busy with his recipe and Baekhyun is trying to focus with the editing. Jongdae already called him twice to inform that Minseok— their boss, is impressed with the edit and asked him to edit the rest of the photos for this month’s issue.

Baekhyun munches on his strawberry cake as his eyes are fixed on the laptop screen. He gets up and is doing some stretching when his phone lights up with two new notifications.

[Chanyeol : Pup, are you busy? I miss you :( ]

[Oh Sehun : Coffee on Saturday? I’ll pick you up.]

_Shit. What am I getting myself into?_

Baekhyun stares at his phone. Kyungsoo absolutely hate him if he meets up with Chanyeol, but he can’t deny that he misses that giant too. On the other hand, he can’t possibly turns down Sehun’s offer.

_Think, Baek. Use your brain._

<To Oh Sehun : Sure! What time?>

<To Chanyeol : I’ll be home at Saturday night.>

Baekhyun sends both replies and he waits. He takes off his glasses and massages his nose bridge. Is he too greedy? He wants to see both Chanyeol and Sehun, but he needs to make up an excuse.

A clever one.

Or else Kyungsoo will have his head.

He shudders at the thought.

[Oh Sehun : Does 10AM works for you?]

[Chanyeol : I can’t wait! :) ]

A long sigh escapes from his thin lips. He types in the answer and turns off his phone.

<To Oh Sehun : See you.>

————

Saturday comes faster than Baekhyun thought. He already dressed in a cozy beige sweater, slowly stuffing himself with Kyungsoo’s homemade breakfast as he has to take the medicine. It’s the last one, so Baekhyun is excited. Baekhyun tears the plastic open and drinks the medicine. It usually leaves him a bitter aftertaste but it’s sweet today. Maybe because it’s the last one?

Baekhyun doesn’t bother to pack since Kyungsoo insist he should leave some clothes in case he should stay over again.

The door rings and Baekhyun quickly slides in to his shoes and grabs his coat.

“Hi.” Baekhyun says.

Sehun widen his eyes. “You look great. Ready to go?”

“Of course!”

Sehun takes him to a downtown cafe. The cafe is filled with rustic things, giving off a warm vibes. Sehun orders him a decaffeined iced americano and a slice of strawberry cake. Baekhyun is surprised by how Sehun already knows what he likes. 

Baekhyun picks a seat near the window. “You must be a fortune-teller.”

“Where did you get that idea?” Sehun laughs, sipping his tea.

“I never told you what I like but you ordered exactly what I like.” Baekhyun makes a wild guess. “That explains why you’re a fortune teller.”

“If I was a fortune teller, my job will be so much easier then.” Sehun replies. “I’m not a fortune-teller. I’m a Pediatric Surgeon. It’s easy. Your eyes literally shine when you ordered those to take home when we shop. It’s called an observation, Baekhyun.”

“Wait, but, wow. You’re a pediatric surgeon?”

Sehun nods.

“You must been so busy!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Is it fun being a PS?”

“It’s fun. I love kids.” Sehun says. “How about you?”

“I work for magazine publisher as their photographer.” Baekhyun bites into his strawberry cake. “Sometimes I travel, but mostly I do studio.”

“You should take my ID photo then. I look weird on the one the hospital gave me.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

Sehun hands him his ID card. “Look closely. I look like someone who haven’t sleep for one week straight.”

“You do.” Baekhyun agrees. “But did you really haven’t sleep for one week straight when you took this photo?”

Sehun rubs his nape. “Maybe?”

Baekhyun snorts. “Even if I took it, it’ll look just the same.”

“It’s worth the shot.” Sehun laughs.

Their conversation flows easily. Baekhyun actually enjoys his talk with Sehun, and again, Sehun walks him home, although he’s really coming home now.

“So, this is it.” Baekhyun says when they reach the main building.

“You don’t want me to take you inside?”

“Thanks for the offer, but I have something to do.” Baekhyun smiles. “I enjoyed today.”

“Me too.” Sehun returns the smile. “Catch up with you later?”

“Sure!”

Baekhyun finally stands in front of his shared apartment again. It’s only been a week but it feels so long. He presses the passcode in.

The living room is quiet. Maybe Chanyeol is still in work?

Baekhyun takes off his shoes and coat. He faintly hears shower turned on so he assumes that Chanyeol is in shower. He sits on his couch and turns on the TV. Baekhyun is way too engrosed catching up the series he liked that he didn’t realizze Chanyeol is there, standing behind him.

Chanyeol circles his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, burrying his face in Baekhyun’s hair.

“I miss you.”

Chanyeol’s breath reeks of alcohol.

“Yeol, have you been drinking?”

The latter didn’t answer. His hair is still wet and he’s topless.

“Yeol.. please dry up first. You could catch cold.”

Baekhyun tries to wiggle himself out from Chanyeol’s embrace but it’s just getting tighter. “Why are you being like this? I will get the towel for you, okay?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I miss you, Pup.. I miss smelling your strawberry shampoo in the shower. I miss cleaning the mirror because you always leave them foggy. I can’t live alone.. I miss my best friend.. so bad..”

_So in the end, I’m still your best friend._

“H-Hey. I’m here. I’m here.” Baekhyun gently caress Chanyeol’s big hand. “Let’s dry you up and take you to bed, okay?”

“No..” Chanyeol starts to whines. “What if you leave me again?”

“Chanyeol, why are you being like this? I’m not going anywhere.”

“You did..” a sob escapes from Chanyeol’s lips, his whole body trembling. “I.. The nightmares are back, Pup.”

“Shh. I’m not going anywhere so let’s take you to the bed, okay?”

It takes a while until Baekhyun successfully dry Chanyeol up and tuck him to his bed. He gently combs away Chanyeol’s bangs.

Maybe those nightmares really cameback. It’s been months since last Chanyeol had it but he can’t leave Chanyeol alone, not when he needs him the most.

“Sleep tight, love.” He whispers. “I’ll be right downstairs if you needed me.”

Baekhyun pours himself a cup of tea and notices two bowls of ramen, two bottles of soju and an empty bottle of sleeping pills in the trash bin. 

The nightmares came back. 

Baekhyun ties up the trash bag, washes his hand then sits back in the sofa. 

If the nightmares came back, then Baekhyun can’t leave Chanyeol’s side even for one day. Their door suddenly unlocks by itself and it takes Baekhyun by surprise.

“Jiyoung?”

“Baekhyun hyung?”

“What— are you doing here?”

Baekhyun wants to hit himself in the head. That’s such a stupid question. Jiyoung is Chanyeol’s boyfriend— maybe Chanyeol invites him over but he gotten too drunk.

“Oh. Chanyeollie didn’t answer to any of my message so I came to check on him.”

“He’s in bed.” Baekhyun smiles. “I’ll tell him—“

“Can I see him now?” Jiyoung pleads with his eyes.

Baekhyun didn’t have heart to say no, so he let Jiyoung enters the apartment. “Chanyeol’s room is in the second floor, right one.”

“Okay!” Jiyoung is already half running inside.

Baekhyun follows Jiyoung from behind, his mind wondering to how Jiyoung knows their door password. Beside Chanyeol and Baekhyun himself, only Kyungsoo knows about it, since he has to go preparing Chanyeol a breakfast.

Jiyoung opens the door and Baekhyun only peeks from the outside.

“Yeollie~ why didn’t you answer to any of my messages?” Jiyoung cutely sit on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed. He bends to peck Chanyeol a kiss on his plump lips.

Baekhyun feels his heart beats faster.

But what he didn’t expect is Chanyeol to wake up and kiss Jiyoung back.

Baekhyun’s hand starts getting cold as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. How he had wish that he was the one Chanyeol is kissing. How he had wish he was the one Chanyeol has his hands on.

Baekhyun slowly close Chanyeol’s bedroom door, his heart sinking. Baekhyun’s steps feels heavy as he walks to his bedroom. He had only wish for the flowers not to bloom quickly because he can’t possibly make any sounds. 

He needs to be quiet.

Baekhyun swings his bedroom door open and locks it from inside. The coldness of the room greets him, like an old friend. The image of Chanyeol and Jiyoung making out keeps popping on his head, no matter how hard he tries to erase it. 

A sob escapes from Baekhyun’s mouth, hot tears start flowing from his eyes. He hits his chest with his fist.

_Why does it hurts so bad? Why can’t I stop loving him?_

At that thought, Baekhyun coughs up flower petals. He notices he coughs up more petals than usual, with taint of blood that seems just getting darker.

He can’t stop coughing. He left his phone in the living room, too.

_Shit. But I can’t die now._

Baekhyun reaches for his water glass with his shaky hand. He spilled almost all of the water inside the cup but still managed to drink some that’s left. The cup rolls further away from Baekhyun. He clutches to his shirt.

_You can’t die now, Baekhyun._

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, sitting on his small flower bed. He tries to calm himself down.

_Happy thoughts only, Baek. Kyungsoo always tell you this. Happy thoughts._

His mind drifts to when he argues with Sehun about which cakes flavor is the best.

**_“Nothing beats vanilla, Baek.”_ **

**_“But strawberry is the best!”_ **

**_“Your strawberry cake tasted more delicious because vanilla extract is added to it.”_ **

**_“How do you know?”_ **

**_“I may have spied on my cousin while she’s making a cake..”_ **

**_“Oh my god, Sehun!”_ **

Baekhyun’s heart rate starts to calm down. When he finally feels like he could stand up, Baekhyun takes the cup and fills it with water. It still hurts him to drink the water but it was much better than the first time Kyungsoo forced him to.

_I.. actually survive._

Baekhyun pulls few tissue paper out and cleans up after his own mess. The blood is staining his rug so he will have to clean it up later. Baekhyun unlocks his door and goes to their shared bathroom. He throws in the petals along with the bloody tissue in there, flushing it in.

_Chanyeol wouldn’t discover it if I flushed this, right?_

Baekhyun rubs a small track of blood near his lips and washes his face, checking it twice before turning the faucet off. He’s still catching his breath. The mirror shows him that the blood seemed to taint his clothes too. Baekhyun takes off his clothes and washes the blood out, throwing it in the laundry bag and walks out from the bathroom. He encounters Chanyeol who looks surprisingly sober.

“Why are you walking with no clothes on?”

“I still wear my pants, though?”

_My voice sounds horrible._

“Did you feel sick anywhere?” Chanyeol asks him with genuine concern.

It stings. Just where Chanyeol’s heart belongs to?

“No.” Baekhyun rasps, then coughs a little. “I think I set the heater way too high. I changed my clothes because I was sweating.”

_Good job, Baekhyun. Your lies are getting smoother._

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Uh.. yes?”

Chanyeol brings their forehead together.

“Wha—“

Chanyeol put his fingers on top of Baekhyun’s lips then he tilts his head. “You’re not having a fever..”

Baekhyun quickly steps away from Chanyeol, eyes glued to his feet.

“S-Stop, Chanyeol. What if Jiyoung sees that?” Baekhyun raises his voice. “I don’t want to ruin your relationship.”

“But you mean the most to me, Pup.” Chanyeol counters. “Bros before hoes, right?”

“…Right.” Baekhyun nods. “I’ll leave you both to it, then.”

Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol staring at him. He lies down in his bed after changing his clothes. After his encounter with Chanyeol, Baekhyun is sure about one thing.

_My feelings since ten years ago never fade even just a bit, Yeol. Life is cruel._

————

Baekhyun wakes up to his morning routine. Brushing his teeth, wash his face then go make breakfast for Chanyeol. Like usual, Chnayeol will come down thirty minutes before his work time. It has been almost a week since Jiyoung came abruptly to their apartment. It’s been almost a week too, since that, Jiyoung would come later at night when Chanyeol is asleep to cehck on him.

Baekhyun really can’t say no to Jiyoung’s request. He’s Jongdae’s twin, for god’s sake! As per Jiyoung’s request, he’ll text him when Chanyeol is asleep, then half an hour later, Jiyoung would show up at their door, watching Chanyeol’s chest rise and fall, then leave around half an hour later. Baekhyun shakes his head as he cracks the egg open. It makes a sizzling sound when it hits the hot pan.

Is he making a right decision?

He seasons the egg and makes sure he sprinkles more pepper. His mind drifts back to Chanyeol

Did his nightmare disappear?

He slides the egg to the plate to finish it off.

“Morning, Baek.” Chanyeol yawns as he takes seat. 

“Morning, Chanyeol. Did you sleep well?”

Chanyeol smiles. “Yes! Since you came home, the nightmares mysteriously disappear.”

“Is it.. still about your mom?” Baekhyun carefully asks since it’s a sensitive topic to Chanyeol.

“Yeah. The one where she left me in a old warehouse.” Chanyeol cuts his egg. “I meant, she was devastated at that time and we already forgive each other, but the dream doesn’t disappear that easily. Is it glued to my brain?”

“Maybe it’s your own way to heal?” Baekhyun pours Chanyeol his morning coffee.

“To heal?”

Baekhyun places down the coffee jug. “Yeah. Sometimes you only can heal when you embrace what you feared the most. It’s part of you.”

Chanyeol agrees as he sips his coffee. “You’re right. I should embrace it.”

Baekhyun’s phone chimes with a new notification.

“Chanyeol, mind passing me my phone? It's on your left.” Baekhyun asks as he is still scrubbing the dishes. 

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s phone but he can’t take his eyes off the sender’s name. “Who’s Oh Sehun?” His brows raises. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Baekhyun hurries to do the rest of the dishes and snatches his phone from Chanyeol. “He’s.. a friend.”

Chanyeol frowns. “But to me he didn’t seem like just a friend.”

“We like to hang out.” Baekhyun shrugs, opening up Sehun’s message.

[Oh Sehun : Are you free?]

A smile creeps up to Baekhyun’s face as he types in the answer.

<To Oh Sehun : I am! What time?>

[Oh Sehun : Does 8 PM works for you?]

<To Oh Sehun : Someone got day off again?>

[Oh Sehun : I’m taking my dogs out for a walk. Night’s air is refrshing. Come with me.]

<To Oh Sehun : Is there any guarantee it’ll be fun?>

[Oh Sehun : You’ll meet my dogs.]

[Oh Sehun : And me. ;) ]

Baekhyun giggles. 

<To Oh Sehun : Count me in!>

[Oh Sehun : It’s a date then. I’ll pick you up!]

Baekhyun lowers his phone after reading the message and Chanyeol already staring at him intensely.

“Y—You alright there?”

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. “Who is Oh Sehun, Baek?”

“I told you already, he’s a friend I like to hang out with.”

“Cut the crap. Doesn’t seem like it.”

Baekhyun shots Chanyeol a look. He’s somehow irritated by it.

“Why are you so bitter?” Baekhyun bites back. “It’s not like we can’t go to meet people and date!”

“He’s obviously flirting with you, Baek! You were giggling the whole time you texted with him!”

“So what if he is? We’re free to meet and date anyone we like, right? It’s our agreement, Park Chanyeol!”

“I know, but, Baek, that guy could be dangerous!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he pockets the phone. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chanyeol. I’m going to shower.”

“And oh.” Baekhyun stops. “Jiyoung has come everyday to check on you. Just in case you didn’t know.”

Chanyeol doesn’t reply.

Baekhyun didn’t turn around either to check if Chanyeol listened to him or not. He shakes his head and continues climbing the stairs. Baekhyun coughs up few petals when he is in the shower. Whenever Jiyoung comes to their conversation, something in his lungs will start to grows some flowers.

Baekhyun is used to it. Coughing up few petals doesn’t hurt as much now, especially because he coughed it almost everyday. Maybe a night stroll with Sehun will clear his mind.

————

Chanyeol slams his office door. Everyone in the Park Industry looks at him with face full of question but Chanyeol doesn’t care. He sits down and massages his temple. Why did he get so fired up when he saw Baekhyun giggling while he texts Sehun?

The last sentences Baekhyun said to him rings back on his mind. 

**_“Jiyoung has come everyday to check on you. Just in case you didn’t know.”_ **

What the hell? 

So it wasn’t Baekhyun who caresses his hair at night? But Chanyeol is one hundred percent sure it’s Baekhyun though? Or is the sleeping pills taking effects on him?

Chanyeol fishes his phone out and dials Jiyoung’s number.

‘Yeollie~ What’s up?'

_Why do I get disgusted by his way of calling my name?_

“Baekhyun told me you visit everyday.”

‘Yes! I just want to make sure that you’re alright~ Do you remember that I kissed you and you kissed me back?’

_What the fuck? I don’t remember Jiyoung kissed me. It was Baekhyun, right? Baekhyun is the one who kissed me, what the hell is he talking about?_

“Uh, yeah.” Chanyeol’s words feels bitter as it leaves his mouth. “Jiyoung, please don’t barge in into our apartment like that again.”

‘What do you mean?’

“Yeah. Stop coming to my house and creeps me out.” Chanyeol calmly tells Jiyoung off. 

‘But why? Is it because of Baekhyun- _hyung_?’

Chanyeol feels his blood boils up. “No. Don’t drag Baekhyun into this. He’s the most precious person to me.”

‘Whatever.’

Jiyoung hangs up on him. Chanyeol stares at his phone. Unbelievable.

Throughout the day, Chanyeol can’t think straight. He decides to stop by the bar when his work hours end and drinks until he feels dizzy.

————

As promised, Sehun shows up right in front of his door exactly at 8 PM sharp. He dresses casually. Baekhyun didn’t know that a plain grey hoodie and a sweatpants will look this good.

“My dogs are waiting downstairs.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”

Sehun brings two of his dogs, Vivi and Monsieur. They decided to walk near Han River, since Sehun suggested it because his dogs needs a long route to walk. 

“Vivi is basically a brat.” Sehun starts. “And this calm boy here is actually my friend’s. He’s currently overseas so he asked me to take care of his little boy.”

Baekhyun stretches himself as he walks beside Sehun and the dogs. “Aren’t you also busy? Being a PS must take most of your time.”

“I always make sure to make a quick round-trip home to feed them. When I got no operation scheduled, I like to take them outside like this.” Sehun chuckles. “Or else they’ll get fat.”

“So you’re asking me out because you think I’m fat and needed exercise too?”

“Wow, your brain is sure have this unique thinking methods,” Sehun laughs, his eyes shaping a perfect crescent moon. “You’re perfect the way you are, Baek. Really.”

Baekhyun flushes. “I—“

“I asked you out because you seem stressed out these days.”

“You’re hitting on me, aren’t you?” Baekhyun smirks.

“It can’t be helped.” Sehun shrugs. “Anyone will be captivated by the way you look. You’re easy-going, stunning and attractive.”

_If only you knew I coughed up petals everyday. You’ll be disgusted._

“Smooth one, Doc.” Baekhyun laughs it off, brushing his thought off.

Sehun’s right. The night air is more refreshing. Baekhyun spent a good two and half hour with Sehun. He laughs a lot and enjoyed his conversation, but his mind keep drifting back to Chanyeol who doesn’t say anything when he left for work.

Like usual, Sehun walks him home. Baekhyun thanked him and closes the door. He’s on his way to his bedroom when he suddenly he hears something is creaking. His heart is pounding but he places his ear on Chanyeol’s bedroom. He knows it will come sooner or later, but he didn’t expect it to be now. Chanyeol’s bed creaking and Jiyoung’s moan is all he hears. He feels suffocated.

He leaves Chanyeol’s room and breathlessly goes into his bedroom. He gasps for air but it feels like he can’t get any. He coughs up petals, more than usual. He tries to stop coughing but he can’t. Bloody petals starts to pool around him as he coughs.

Baekhyun feels dizzy. He never coughs up petals this much.

He never expect it to be this painful. It’s like someone stabbing his heart over and over again.

With his breath hitched, he reaches for his phone and dialed the last number he contacted.

‘Baek?’

“S—Sehun..” he coughs, voice croaking. “H—Help..”

‘I’ll be there in a minute, don’t hang up!’

Baekhyun keeps coughing bloody petals until he sees dark.

————

Chanyeol pulls out from exhausted Jiyoung, then cleans up after his mess. He makes sure Jiyoung is covered by his duvet and he goes to the bathroom to clean himself. He rolls the condom out and flushes it down. 

He really shouldn’t say yes to alcohol. His mind is a total mess after seeing Baekhyun giggling like a teenager in love. To dial Jiyoung’s number is another mistake. He was going to dial Baekhyun’s number but the latter didn’t pick it up. 

Maybe he was having too much fun with that Sehun guy?

Chanyeol didn’t exactly remember how much he had drink that he decided to bring Jiyoung home. He washes his face over and over again. He shouldn’t be mad over the fact that Baekhyun is close to someone else. Is it because Baekhyun never actually grow really closer with someone else other than him? But why is he angry?

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. He must be crazy. Chanyeol is in love with Jiyoung.

Is he?

He sighs and washes his face with the cold water again. The door bell rings and Chanyeol is forced to properly dressed. But it’s almost 11 PM. Who the hell?

He rolls his eyes as the doorbell wouldn’t stop ringing. He gets banging headache and now he wants to smash the doorbell.

“Wait a minute, please!” He half shouts as he unlocks the door.

A tall man with grey sweatshirt appears in front of him, his phone glued to his ear.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” He talks fast that Chanyeol didn’t quite catch it.

“Huh?”

He groans and pushes Chanyeol aside. “I need to go to Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol steps away but his blood boils. Who the fuck is he? He follows the tall man who rushes himself to find Baekhyun’s room. The tall man drops his phone and quickly hugs Baekhyun while gently shaking his shoulder.

“Baek, hey, Baek!”

Chanyeol pops his head inside Baekhyun’s room and he instantly sobers up. What.. the hell? Why there is so much bloody rose petals? Why is Baekhyun.. unconscious? What is happening? He glances at Baekhyun’s phone in the floor to see Oh Sehun as the caller ID.

So this tall man is Sehun?

Chanyeol doesn’t have enough time to organizes his thought. Where does this petals come from?

Before he could say anything, Sehun already carries Baekhyun bridal style and rushes to the door.

“Where—“

“ER, dumbass!” Sehun growls, his voice low. “I can’t believe Baekhyun is married to a dumb fuck like you.”

Chanyeol baffles. “Excuse—“

But Sehun is already out of his sight.

Chanyeol gulps down as he sees the flower bed in Baekhyun’s room. He still couldn’t connect the dots. He freezes when he picks up one of the petals and notices fresh blood taint in it.

Is this.. Baekhyun’s blood?

He looks around and sees more bloody petals, some are just plain covered with blood. He shivers at the thought that Baekhyun went through all this shit and didn’t say a word to him. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, goes downstairs to grabs his car keys and coat.

He needs to go to Baekhyun. His Baekhyun.

Chanyeol steps on the acceleration and drives to nearest hospital. He parks the car and run to the ER.

“Do—you..” Chanyeol pants. “Have patient admitted under name Byun Baekhyun?”

The nurse checks on her computer. “Ah yes. He’s just admitted.”

“Can I see him?”

“What is your name, sir?”

“Park Chanyeol, his husband.”

The nurse bows slightly. “As per request from our doctor, you can’t meet Mr. Byun now.”

“What? I’m his husband! Where is his doctor?” Chanyeol demands.

“I’m his doctor.”

Chanyeol turns around and find Sehun already in his white coat with stethoscope hanging in his neck. “Oh Sehun?”

Sehun repeats. “I’m his doctor. Got a problem, Park?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “You know I’m his husband! Why can’t I meet him?”

“Use your brain. Baekhyun suffers enough thanks to your shrank brain cells.” Sehun barks. “It’s only wise for me to prohibit you from meeting him.”

Chanyeol turns his head to the nurse station and points his finger at Sehun. “You sure this guy is one of your doctors?”

“He is, sir. Please refrain from making a fuss here.” The nurse calmly reminds him.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to check up on Baekkie.” Sehun walks away.

_Baekkie? What?_

Chanyeol is left dumbfounded. He still wants to meet Baekhyun so he decides to wait in the waiting lounge. Chanyeol’s thought keeps circulating between wild guessing what is Sehun and Baekhyun’s relationship to the audacity of Sehun saying his braincell has shrinked.

Chanyeol crosses his hands and taps his foot. An hour passes since Sehun leaves but he never sees the latter going out from the ER ward. He grows anxious. Is Baekhyun alright?

Chanyeol hears a familiar footsteps coming on to his direction and goes through the ER ward instantly.

“Kyungsoo!” He shouts. Kyungsoo stops.

“Oh. You’re here.” He flatly says.

“Uh, yeah.” Chanyeol rubs his nape as he walks closer to Kyungsoo. “Are you here to see Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Is that even a question? Now, excuse me. I’m quite busy.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo’s wrist.

“What?”

“Can you please tell Oh Sehun to let me meet Baekhyun? I’m dead worried.”

Kyungsoo pulls out from Chanyeol’s grips. “Sehun didn’t let you?”

Chanyeol nods.

“Good job.” Kyungsoo smiles in satisfaction. “I need to go. Bye!”

Now Chanyeol just want the earth to swallows him up. Why is everyone being so mean with him?

————

Sehun stands quietly as he observes Baekhyun’s chest rises and falls. Thank god he got there in time. He checks the IV drops, synchronizes it with his watch. Baekhyun is now moved to the ICU ward. Sehun really can’t bear to see Baekhyun’s body connected with so many life-support machine but he got no choice.

He’s just hoping that Baekhyun is strong enough to get through this all.

The ICU ward slides open, a short and bald guy appears, already wearing medical masks and plastic gown.

Sehun bows his head. “You must be Do Kyungsoo.”

“That’s me.” Kyungsoo confirms. “Thanks for letting me know about Baekhyun.”

“No problem.”

“So, how is he?”

Sehun sighs as his eyes looks at Baekhyun. “He’s stable for now. But he was worse when I first found him.”

Kyungsoo scoots over to combs Baekhyun’s hair gently. “Did.. you find a lot of flower petals?”

“Yes. The amount of it is enough to make a flower bed.”

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo can’t believe his ear. “Baek..”

They both look at Baekhyun in silence. Sehun really wants to confirm his curiousness to Kyungsoo but he didn’t find the right words.

“I was wondering..” Sehun starts. “Why.. flowers? I find petals in his lips too.”

“It’s a rare disease. It’s called Hanahaki.” Kyungsoo explains, voice soft. “Flowers will start to grow in your lungs if your feelings is not returned. It could be fatal. If his feelings get intensified, the flower will grow faster to fill his lungs, leaving no room for the air.”

“Then.. he dies?” Sehun mumbles.

“Worst case, yeah.” Kyungsoo answers. “Some cases are weird too. They could die after coughing a full flower head.”

Sehun shakes his head. How deep is Baekhyun’s feeling for Park that he’s willing to go through this illness?

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You never heard of it, didn’t you?”

“I.. think it was made up. Until I saw Baekhyun unconscious in his flower bed.”

“Of course. You’re a PS, after all. No offense, but why are you his doctor?” Kyungsoo asks. “Didn’t PS only take children related case?”

“Oh. I’m a double board certified. Both in Pediatric and General Surgeon. I also have experience in Emergency Meds, too.” Sehun says. “I don’t mean to brag, though..”

“No, no. I’m glad. If it weren’t for you.. Baekhyun would be..” a sobs escape from Kyungsoo’s lips. He wipes his tears away. “I can’t cry in front of Baekhyun.”

Sehun soften his gaze at him. It’s obvious that their friendship has lasted so long.

“It’s okay to cry sometimes. I’ll be outside.” Sehun announces. “I think both of you needs sometime together.”

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo smiles.

Sehun leaves the ICU ward, discarding his face mask and plastic gown aside. Kyungsoo pulls a nearby chair closer and holds Baekhyun’s hand.

“Why are you so cold, Baek?” Kyungsoo rubs their palms together. “I almost set my apartment on fire running to you. Just.. what did Chanyeol do this time?”

Kyungsoo hates to see this coming. Baekhyun supported by machine like his whole life is depended on it.

“Tell me.. huh?” Tear slips down his cheek. 

“I—I’ll smack the hell out Chanyeol for you, Baek. Just tell me, please? I’ll cook whatever you want, Baek. Don’t leave me.” Kyungsoo can’t hold back his tears. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known. We can go through this, okay? I promise.”

Sehun witnesses it all. He leaves both of them and walks to his office. He just didn’t know that Chanyeol is there, waiting for him with his hair disheveled.

“D-Doctor Oh,” Chanyeol stammers. “I.. I won’t beg you to let me meet Baekhyun but can I least know his condition?”

Sehun stops, contemplating.

“Please..”

He sighs. He still have heart, after all. “He’s stable for now. He’s having difficulty breathing by himself so we put oxygen masks on him.”

Chanyeol’s face falls. “B—Baekhyun.. Can I.. do something for him? If he needs me to leave then I’ll leave.”

“It’s not my decision to pick what’s best for Baekhyun, Mr. Park.” Sehun politely replies. “But surely in this hard time, I sincerely hope that you pray for the best.”

“Is.. his life in danger?”

“We’ll do everything we can to save Baekhyun’s life.”

————

Chanyeol falls to his knees. He covers his face with his big hands, tears trailing to his chin. He feels his world crumbling down. Baekhyun suffers because of him, because of that stupid flower petals and now his life is in danger.

Why can’t it be him instead of Baekhyun?

Chanyeol doesn’t care at people who staring at him. His heart is hurting for Baekhyun. He hits himself.

_You are indeed dumb fuck, Yeol. Baekhyun is the best that ever happened to you._

He bawls. “I’m—so sorry, Pup.. I’m so sorry..”

————

Chanyeol returns to his apartment dragging his feet, eyes red and swollen from too much crying. He presses the code. The doors open, Jiyoung crossing his hands, sulking already welcomes him.

“Why aren’t you here when I wake up?”

Chanyeol doesn’t react and just walks past him.

Jiyoung sulks more and he hugs Chanyeol from behind. “Yeollie~”

Chanyeol stiffens. He puts away Jiyoung’s hand from his waist. He walks upstairs, gathering Jiyoung’s belongings and gives them back to Jiyoung.

“Chanyeollie, what are you doing?”

No response.

“Chanyeol!”

“P-Please get out.” He mumbles. “Get out from my apartment.”

Jiyoung takes all of his belongings. “What the fuck? This isn’t you, Chanyeol. Baekhyun- _hyung,_ right? You did this because of him.”

“Get out, Jiyoung. Don’t let me hear Baekhyun’s name again from your flilthy mouth.”

Jiyoung spits. “I’m breaking up with you!”

“Go ahead. I don’t care. Get the fuck out from here.”

Jiyoung stomps and slams the door on his way out. Chanyeol emotionlessly enters Baekhyun’s cold room. His eyes wonder to every inch of his room. He takes a seat in the rug, right on the flower bed. Chanyeol stares at the petals, lifting one up. It’s a yellow one, tainted with blood that somehow had turned darker. He stares at it mindlessly. 

_Does it hurt when petals comes out?_

Tears pooling in his big eyes.

_Why can’t it be me? Why Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol lets himself to dwell on his regrets. Something comes to his mind while he’s staring at the petals. He wants to deny it so bad, but the more he looks at another petals, it just clicks on his mind.

_This is.. rose petals. Yellow rose petals._

Chanyeol widen his eyes as the realization hits me. “T-This is my.. favorite flower. What.. does it means?”

He pulls out his phone and start looking up for diseases associated with flowers. He scrolls it down a disease under name Hanahaki.

“—a person diagnosed with Hanahaki disease will grow flowers in their lungs if their feelings are not returned. Types of flowers that grows inside their lungs can be variative, but in the most cases, they grow favorite flowers of their loved one.—“

Chanyeol’s jaw drops, he starts to connect the dots.

Then it hits him.

Baekhyun loves him.

After all this time, he only puts him through suffering. Baekhyun never says no to him, he’ll always be there for him.

And Chanyeol?

He slaps himself for being so stupid.

Chanyeol turns around to see pictures Baekhyun hangs in his room. It’s nicely ordered from their high school photo until their wedding photo. It’s all hanged and printed. Chanyeol sobs harder.

Just how long Baekhyun has been loving him?

He realizes he’s a coward for not acknowledging Baekhyun’s feelings. He’s stuck with the idea of agreeing to married Baekhyun because he couldn’t live without his best friend, not realizing it was the other way around.

Because he was actually in love with him.

Chanyeol cleans up after Baekhyun’s petals, slowly picking it one by one. In every petals he picks up, his heart is breaking.

_I.. I’m useless._

He stares at his own fingers. The tip of his fingers is now covered with Baekhyun’s blood. He somehow didn’t want to wash it. It’s a reminder that he’s such a dick that hurt his loved one in the most brutal way. Sehun’s right. His braincells shrank.

If only Chanyeol could turn back the time and make it right, he would take Baekhyun for a date and love him properly. He’d rather not being loved back by Baekhyun than to hurt him like this. 

With his clouded mind, Chanyeol drives back to the hospital. He knows Kyungsoo nor Sehun wouldn’t let him in so he puts his stuff in the waiting lounge. He finds a nearby empty chair that could fit his long limbs and lies there. It’s near 3 AM and the hospital hallway is quiet. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and tries to sleep but he couldn’t. He sits back and sighs, running his fingers on his hair, clearly frustated.

He feels a light tap on his shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d be still in here.”

“Kyungsoo? H-How’s Baekhyun?”

“Didn’t you have a little boyfriend you need to take care? Why bother waiting in here?”

Chanyeol lowers his head. “I broke up. I realized I wasn’t in love with him.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear that.” Kyungsoo replies.

“My question, Soo. How’s.. Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo’s gaze softens. “Worse. Did you actually came here knowing what Baekhyun—“

“Yes. I.. I discovered he has Hanahaki disease.”

Kyungsoo widen his eyes. “H-How?”

“He.. collapsed— Sehun came and barged into Baekhyun’s room and I discovered about the petals.”

Kyungsoo’s face falls, mouth agape.

“I searched it about disease associated with flower petals and one journal about the disease popped up. I read the whole thing.”

“Does it means—“

“I know he’s in love with me.”

“Wha—“

“And I’m in love with him too.” Chanyeol chuckles, pities himself. “It’s just— it took Baekhyun to suffered this much for me to finally realize it. I’m such a dumb. I’d hundred percent understand that you hate me. I’d like to slap myself too.”

Kyungsoo slowly takes a seat beside Chanyeol. 

“I’m a nurse. Caregiver. For people who suffers from Hanahaki.” Kyungsoo states. “Baekhyun called me when he first coughed the petals.”

“Was it hurtful for him?”

“It was.” Kyungsoo smiles sadly. “I forbided him from talking because it’ll torture his throat. On that day also, I found out about your actual relationship. Where both of you stands. Baekhyun never told me that your agreements includes you won’t be sleeping together.”

“I—“

“I didn’t blame you, Park. It’s called an agreement for a reason.”

Chanyeol hangs his head lower, fingertips stained. Kyungsoo notices it.

“Did you get hurt?”

Chanyeol turns to see his own stained fingertips. “It’s Baekhyun’s blood. I cleaned up after his petals.”

“Oh.”

“Tell me, Soo.” Chanyeol suddenly asks. “Is he happy with Sehun?”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, confused. “What do you mean?"

“If Baekhyun is happy with him.. I’ll let him go.” Chanyeol smiles thinly. “I only wanted what’s best for him. For his happiness.”

“Did you honestly think that?”

Chanyeol weakly nods. “I’m only a villain in his story, Soo. Isn’t Sehun is his prince charming? For god’s sake, if it wasn’t for him, Baekhyun.. he’d be..”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

Chanyeol silences himself.

“Listen to me, now.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “Yes, you’re so stupid and I won’t sugar coat it. But do you still think that Baekhyun will be happy if you let him go? Is your mind that shallow? You do realize that it’s your favorite flower growing inside his lungs, right?”

“I.. yes. It’s yellow rose.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “He stayed by your side ever since you both know each other. He stayed by your side when you fight those nightmares. He stayed by your side as your husband although you both have your own agreement. Is that not enough?”

“Is that not enough that Baekhyun only loves you?” Kyungsoo raises his voice. “Tell me, Park Chanyeol. Is that not enough? And now you’re telling me Baekhyun should find his own happiness? You’re kidding me! His happiness has always been you, Park. It never changed.”

“I..” Chanyeol trails off, his hands now covering his face, unsure what to say. How can he face Baekhyun after this. He’s too ashamed.

Chanyeol is busy with his own thought when Kyungsoo interferes.

“I’ll let you meet Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol is stunned. “R-Really?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“After listening to you, I guess the only thing you can do is fight for his love.” He stops, looking straight to the ICU ward. “While he fights for his life.”

“W—What do you mean fight for his life?” Chanyeol shifts from his seat. “Is his condition that bad? Sehun.. explained to me and I know it’s bad but—“

“Deep breaths.”

Chanyeol stops his rambling and does as Kyungsoo says. “C’mon. I’ll let you see him now. And.. comb your hair. You wouldn’t meet Baekhyun looking like you’ve just woken up.”

“R-Right.” Chanyeol stammers. He runs to nearby toilet to fix his hair. He splash some water to his face and washes his fingertips, then returns to Kyungsoo who already taps on his foot. 

“Let’s go.”

Chanyeol only follows Kyungsoo from behind. When they arrive at the front of ICU ward, Chanyeol already dizzy from all the medicine smell mixed up. Kyungsoo gives him the plastic gown, medical mask and hair cover.

“Wear this properly.” He says.

Chanyeol obediently does as Kyungsoo instructed. His heart is thumping like crazy when Kyungsoo presses the button to ICU ward. 

Everyone can’t go in our out easily as Kyungsoo can.

Perks of Sehun notify the nurse station inside the ICU ward to always let Kyungsoo in.

Kyungsoo slightly bows his head to the nurses inside and proceeds to Baekhyun’s room. As they go closer, Chanyeol feels his fingers getting cold. Kyungsoo enters first, then Chanyeol.

To see Baekhyun lying with so may machine supporting him, his chest gently rises and fall, Chanyeol feels like his legs just give up on him. He leans in to the wall for support, tears start to well up in his eyes. He takes a baby steps towards Baekhyun, eyes looking from his head to his tea.

Baekhyun is lot thinner than he used to be.

His baby fat is slowly fading, his eyes looks tired and his usual pink lips is just pale. He combs Baekhyun’s bangs, caressinf his soft hair.

“Pup.. I’m so sorry,” He whispers. “I’m such a bad husband for you.”

He moves to gently lifts up Baehyun’s hand and hold it inside his big one.

“I-Is the air conditioner too strong for you, Pup?” Chanyeol tries not to cry in front of Baekhyun. “You’re so cold. You’re always so warm, remember?”

Chanyeol rubs his hand together and hold Baekhyun’s hand again. “Is it better? Do you feel warmer?”

Kyungsoo backs away and sit in the sofa Sehun provides, giving the two time to talk.

“I—Apologizing wouldn’t be enough, don’t you think, Pup? Can’t I just take everything that’s hurting you?” Chanyeol whimpers. A tear drops to Baekhyun’s hand. Chanyeol holds it tighter. He stays silence as tears streaming down his face. 

“I love you, Pup.” He finally croacks. “Come back to me, please.”

No answer. Baekhyun’s peaceful face is the only thing Chanyeol can get as a response. His chest slowly rises and fall. Chanyeol keeps rubbing his palm and hold Baekhyun’s hand back and forth, because to Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s hand is too cold.

Kyungsoo decides to actually give both of them sometime alone.

“Hey, Park.” Kyungsoo calls as he stands up. “I’ll be in the cafeteria. Ring me if you got some problem.” Kyungsoo gives him his phone. “Type in your number and I’ll miscall you so we both get each other’s number.”

Chanyeol types in his number using his free hand.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol gives it back. “I—I really appreciate it.”

Kyungsoo smiles thinly. “Don’t make me hunt for your head, Park. Second chance don’t come twice.”

“I promise.” His gaze returns to Baekhyun. “I’ll protect my pup.”

After Kyungsoo leaves the room, Chanyeol starts to talk again, wishing in his sleep, Baekhyun could hear his heart.

“Hey, pup. Remember when we first met? You accidentally spilled water when you walked and it made Minseok _hyung_ almost angry at you. Thank god I was just about to go to my PE class carrying a towel so I offered him and distracted him away from you. I still remember you shyly thanked me and from that time, I already found you cute. I was too naive and didn’t want to acknowledge it. I asked for your number when we met again and we instantly click. Maybe that’s why when dad said I should marry you, I said yes without thinking twice.” Chanyeol laughs a little.

“I meant— to spend forever with the person who’s willing to listen to every single of my rant, it will be a dream come true. You know, you always looked beautiful and breathtaking. But on that day, on the day we got married, you took my breath away. I thought an angel just walked down the aisle.”

Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s cheek that isn’t covered by the oxygen mask.

“I was a selfish jerk that insists we should write that agreement. I—I used to think that you married me because I told you I was tired of my dad who kept on setting me up with some girls I never knew existed. I wanted to give you freedom.” Chanyeol chuckles. “I was wrong.”

“I was wrong, Pup.” Chanyeol repeats. “I married you because I can’t see another person to spend my life with but you. I’m sorry I’m so late, Pup.”

At the end of his sentence, Chanyeol let his vision blurred by the tears welling up in his eyes, while his hands delicately caressing Baekhyun’s head. He feels his hands that’s holding to Baekhyun’s is wet. He wipes his tears away and his breath stops. 

It isn’t his tears that fall into his own hand.

It’s Baekhyun’s.

Chanyeol rises his head to see trails of tears in Baekhyun’s cheeks. He gently wipes it away as he leans closer.

“P-Pup?” Chanyeol’s voice shaking. “C-Can you hear me?”

Baekhyun’s eyes flutters slowly. Chanyeol stands up from his seat, his body trembling.

“You’re alright.. you’re alright.” Chanyeol repeatedly whispers as he caress the smaller’s hair.

————

Baekhyun tries to focus. HIs eyelids feels really heavy. He wants to sleep again but hearing Chanyeol confess such things, he wants to wake up. He fights back the drowsiness that seems drowning him. Chanyeol looks.. tired.

_Did he even sleep?_

Baekhyun wants to cup Chanyeol’s face but he doesn’t have the energy to do so. He ends up letting himself being comforted by the taller. Baekhyun doesn’t try to speak because now his throat hurt as hell. Even breathing feels hard.

“Pup, I’ll call Sehun for you, okay? Kyungsoo too,” Chanyeol says rather rushed, fishing out his phone. “Where’s his number…”

Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s thumb gently. Chanyeol’s attention is back at Baekhyun.

“Do you feel hurt anywhere, Pup?” Chanyeol asks softly. “I’ll call Sehun up.. Just a minute..”

Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s thumb once again. When the latter looks at him, he shakes his head weakly.

“Pup? I shouldn’t call them?”

Baekhyun blinks his eyes.

_Don’t call them up. I want to be with you._

“If it’s a yes, blink again for me, Pup.”

Baekhyun does as he told. Chanyeol pockets back his phone. “Okay, I won’t call them up.” Chanyeol smiles, his eyes still glistening. 

Chanyeol rubs his palms together again, then gently holds Baekhyun’s hand. 

“Do you feel warmer? Your hand is so cold.” Chanyeol protests. “Let me warm them up for you.”

Baekhyun watches how Chanyeol repeatedly tries his best to warm him up. He smiles underneath the oxygen mask.

_Am I dreaming? If I did, please, I don’t want to wake up._

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s small smile. “Are you feeling better, Pup?”

_I am always better when I’m with you, Yeol._

Chanyeol moves to comb Baekhyun’s hair and plant a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you for coming back to me, love.”

_You’re my home, Yeol. Of course I’ll comeback to you._

Baekhyun closes his eyes as warmth washes over him.

_Is this how it feels to be loved back? I really don’t want to fall asleep again.. But my eyelids feels so heavy.._

Baekhyun tries to fight back.

_What if I was just dreaming? I can’t lose him again._

But he loses. He falls asleep again, hoping that Chanyeol isn’t only his imagination.

Baekhyun isn’t sure how many hours he spent sleeping, but the chatter is just getting louder and louder in his ears. He opens his eyes slowly to find Kyungsoo and Sehun laughing. He turns his head slowly but he can’t find Chanyeol.

“You know, that one night where I went drunk and— Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo stops in the middle of his sentence. Kyungsoo hurriedly check on Baekhyun.

“Hey, Baek.” Kyungsoo softly approaches him, followed by Sehun. “Your throat probably needs more time to recover.”

“Hello, Baekhyun.” Sehun smiles. “Your body may feel really weak but that’s okay. Your body have gone through a lot.”

Baekhyun feels uneasy. Is everything he heard was a dream? Is Chanyeol just a dream? Baekhyun wanted to scream.

The door slides open.

“The restaurant gave us free kimbap because I waited way too long for their orders.” A familiar deep voice greets Baekhyun’s ears. “I leave them in Sehun’s room like you guys told me.”

_Chanyeol?_

Chanyeol looks more refreshed. 

“Baekhyun is up, Park.” Kyungsoo smiles.

Chanyeol rushes to Baekhyun’s side. “Hey, Pup. Feel better?”He kisses the top of Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun wants to pinch himself. So he isn’t dreaming?

“Hey Soo, I’m really hungry. Let’s eat first and leave them alone.” Sehun suggests.

“Okay. Protect your head, Park.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as both Sehun and Kyungsoo leaves the room. He turns to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you wake up, love.” Chanyeol sincerely apologize. “Kyungsoo said I stink and I should have a shower before you wake up again.”

Baekhyun feels giddy inside. So it wasn’t a dream

Chanyeol confessed to him.

A smile forming in Baekhyun’s eyes as he melts into Chanyeol’s touch. 

“A smile looks good on you, Pup.” Chanyeol praises. “And I’m planning to make you smile for the rest of our lives.”

————

Days passes by in a blur, and it’s certainly the happiest Baekhyun has ever been. He can’t use his voice yet but he’s now able to move his limbs more easily. Kyungsoo and Sehun both regularly check on him.

Chanyeol basically camped in his room, too.

Kyungsoo knocks on his room and Chanyeol lets him in. Baekhyun’s eyes moves from the TV to a man standing behind Kyungsoo.

_It’s Doctor Junmyeon._

“Hello, Baekhyun. Remember me?”

Baekhyun nods.

“I’m here because Kyungsoo told me you’re getting better. Congratulations!”

Baekhyun smiles. _It’s certainly because of that idiot._ His eyes darts to Chanyeol who accidentally spilled his cola. 

“If you don’t mind, Kyungsoo requested me to check on you as well to brief you what’s going to happen next.” Junmyeon explains. Kyungso nudges Junmyeon to let him know that Chanyeol is inside the room.

“Let him be. He needs to listen to what I’m going to say, anyway.” Junmyeon smiles at Chanyeol. “You want Baekhyun to fully recover, right?”

Chanyeol nods enthustiatically. “Who doesn’t?”

Junmyeon coughs. “Okay. So I’m glad your feeling is returned. Those petals that grow inside your lungs won’t magically disappear, Baek. They’ll dry up and you eventually will have to cough them out.”

“What?” Chanyeol interrupts. “Is there any meds to make it less painful?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Junmyeon replies. “The hardest one will be when you have to cough out the stems. I can prescribe you some meds but it won’t make you numb when you coughed that out.”

Baekhyun nods.

“What can I do to lessen his pain?”

“Try to be as attentive as you could,” Junmyeon says. “This won’t be easy on Baekhyun. Especially because his throat is wounded and he’ll have hard time talking, just like this.”

Chanyeol’s face falls.

“But don’t worry. Baekhyun is a strong one.” Junmyeon smiles.

Baekhyun hears someone knocked on his door then Sehun appears, clipboard in his hand.

“Hey, Baek, I got you scheduled for—“ Sehun looks up and meets Junmyeon’s eyes for the first time.

“Oh, hello. I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention that we have guest over.” Sehun rubs his nape.

_Is Sehun blushing?_

Baekhyun turns to see Junmyeon’s gaze glued to the ground.

_Hm? Wait.. Junmyeon is also blushing!_

“I’m Kim Junmyeon,” Junmyeon offers his hand. “A specialist on Hanahaki disease.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Oh Sehun, PS.”

Baekhyun smirks. _This is gonna be so interesting!_

Kyungsoo coughs and Sehun continues to explain what he has to Baekhyun. “So as I was saying— I got you scheduled for a full check up today.”

Baekhyun sighs. He’s tired of getting his blood drawn. 

“I’ll be with you the whole time, love.” Chanyeol reassures him. “We can continue binge-watching after you finished the check ups.”

Baekhyun nods while Chanyeol hugs him.

_Being hugged by Chanyeol is warm. I love it._

————

Baekhyun wakes up when a stray of morning’s light greets his face. He stretches his limbs and drinks water that’s placed beside his bed. He notices Chanyeol’s bed side is empty. He reaches for his phone and unlocks it.

_It’s already December? Time sure flies._

Baekhyun lazily forces his ass to stop kissing the bed and stands up. He wears his sleeping robe, slips into his slipper, opens the curtain and makes his way to the veranda. His eyes lights up when he sees the first snow falls down. He opens up his palm, facing upwards, letting the cold snow melts into his skin.

“I think I already told you to stay in bed until I brought you your breakfast, love.” A pair of strong hands wraps Baekhyun in a hug.

“I know, but the first snow just came, Yeol.” Baekhyun excitedly tolds him. Chanyeol chuckles, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck. 

“We can spend the whole day cuddling, you know?”

Baekhyun hits Chanyeol’s hand, getting a protest in response.

“As if! I already promised Junmyeon for my check up, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol sighs. “The Mr. Park again. How many times I have to tell you that Mr. Park is my dad?!”

Baekhyun turns around to stick his tongue out. “But you’re Mr. Park too, Mr. Park Chanyeol.”

To Baekhyun’s surprise, Chanyeol shorten the gap between them and kisses him. It’s short but it’s enough to send warmth throughout Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun feels his cheeks getting hotter. He still could feel Chanyeol’s hot breath against his skin, but he pulls away before he embarrased himself more.

“I—I need to shower,” he shyly turns away from Chanyeol. “K-Kyungso will be mad if I’m late..”

“No, baby, Kyungsoo won’t be mad..” Chanyeol’s deep voice now makes Baekhyun shivers. He pulls Baekhyun so the latter falls right in his hug. “Can I get one more kiss?”

“Chanyeollie! A bug!” Baekhyun screams. Chanyeol clumsily takes off one of his slippers and using it as a weapon. Baekhyun easily slips from his hug and runs to their bathroom.

“WHERE IS THE BUG LET ME KILL IT FOR YOU BABY WHERE—-“

“I’M SORRY YEOL, I WANT TO SHOWER.”

  
Chanyeol slipper falls, chasing Baekhyun to their bathroom.

“PARK BAEKHYUN!”

Baekhyun locks the bathroom door and catches his breath. “IT’S BYUN BAEKHYUN, SIR! WE’RE ONLY MARRIED BY THE PAPER!”

“Pup,” Chanyeol’s desperate tone can be easily recognized. “It’s on the paper but you’re still my husband.”

Baekhyun holds his smile back. He should punish Chanyeol. 

“You never properly proposed to me, Mr. Park. I’m going to annul our marriage paper!”

“Baek… baby?”

Baekhyun turns on the shower on and laughs his ass off.

————

Chanyeol keeps sulking while driving Baekhyun over to check up on Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon already waited in front of his house like usual, but today is different.

“Sehun?”

Sehun welcomes Baekhyun who launches at him for a hug. “Hello, Baekkie. Have you been well/“

“I am!” Baekhyun smiles. Sehun returns Baekhyun’s smiles and Chanyeol’s death glare intensity is enough to kill someone.

“That’s enough for hugging, Pup,” Chanyeol softly pulls Baekhyun away from Sehun.

Sehun chuckles.

“Why are you here, Hun?” Baekhyun asks.

“I decided to stop by my boyfriend house not knowing you’re scheduled for your check up.” Sehun replies. “So I think I should stick around to make sure everything’s goingwell.”

“Aww~ our Hunnie is so cute, don’t you think so, Yeol?” Baekhyun coos.

Chanyeol curtly answers. “Yes.”

Baekhyun glares at him and hits his hand. “Be nice!”

Chanyeol sighs. “Yes, baby, Sehun is cute.”

Junmyeon laughs at how defeated Chanyeol is.

“Let’s go inside, I’ve prepared tea for you guys.” Junmyeon invites them. 

“So, are you still coughing the petals?” Junmyeon asks while he’s pouring the tea into Baekhyun’s cup.

“I coughed few of them few days ago,” Baekhyun sips the tea. “Like you said, most of it are dried. Chanyeol almost lost his shit when I coughed one of the stems out.”

“The stems is covered in so much blood!” Chanyeol counters. “I—I was so worried…”

“That’s normal, Chanyeol. Do you feel any discomfort now, Baek?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, not really. But I keep getting feelings I will cough the stems out today.”

“Maybe you will.” Sehun chirps in. :It’s been one and a half month after you got discharged from the hospital. If the stems are out by today, let me know. I’ll schedule you for a full check up at the hospital.”

“Okay!” Baekhyun’s eyesmile is showing and Chanyeol doesn’t like it.

“But love, I can take you to the hospital for full check ups too..” Chanyeol whines in Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I believe in Sehun. He’s my doctor, not you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol frowns. “I know I should’ve taken the meds major back then!”

“Shut up, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol pouts. Baekhyun steals glances and laughs to himself.

_Why is pouting Chanyeol so cute?_

————

As expected, Baekhyun coughs the stems out when they arrived back home and Chanyeol loses his shit.

“Oh my god, Baek!” Chanyeol hurries to bring box of tissue to Baekhyun who’s still coughing the stems out. Baekhyun’s throat hurts so he can’t talk but he needs Chanyeol to calm the fuck down. He grabs Chanyeol’s thigh when the latter is about to stand up again.

“Pup?”

Baekhyun’s hold on him tightened. Chanyeol takes a deep breath and start soothing Baekhyun’s back as he coughs the stems out.

“There, there. Let it all out, baby. We’re getting there. You’re going to be okay.”

————

Months passes by quickly. Baekhyun is now used to Chanyeol babying him every chance he got and Baekhyun enjoys every second of it. Baekhyun is sitting on the sofa while Chanyeol is busy washing the dishes in the kitchen.

“Hey, baby.” Chanyeol calls out.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s have a short trip tomorrow.”

Baekhyun turns the TV off. “Where to?”

“You said you missed the beach. So, beach?”

Baekhyun excitedly makes his way to Chanyeol, eyes twinkling. “Really? When will we go?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Chanyeol says as he places the last dish down.

“I should start packing,” Baekhyun announces but Chanyeol holds him back.

“No thank you?”

Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s face and plant a soft kiss on his plump lips.

“Thank you, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol smiles and kisses Baekhyun back. It’s only supposed to be a sweet, short kiss, but Chanyeol didn’t let Baekhyun off the hook that easily. He presses their body together, hands secured in Baekhyun’s waist. Soon after, kisses become aggressive, Chanyeol’s tongue playing inside Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun pulls apart, catching his breath, while Chanyeol’s lips trails to his milky neck.

“C-Chan..yeol..” Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol start marking his neck. “B-Bed.. room, now.”

Chanyeol nods and he lifts up Baekhyun easily. Baekhyun circles his legs on Chanyeol’s waist, letting the giant guide them to the bedroom. Chanyeol lies down Baekhyun gently, his breath hot.

“Vanilla?”

Baekhyun’s eyes is now glistening with lust. “Surprise me.”

Chanyeol smirks and sit down on the edge of the bed. “Undress for me, love.”

Baekhyun shivers at how low and demanding Chanyeol’s voice is. He stands up and start to undress himself slowly. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s prying eyes on him as he undress the last part of his clothing. 

“Now, turn around.”

Baekhyun turns around. His cheeks are hot. It’s not the first time but Chanyeol always surprised him every time Baekhyun asked for no vanilla.

“Beautiful.” Chanyeol grins. “Now lie down for me, baby.”

Baekhyun does what Chanyeol says and Chanyeol takes off his own clothes. He crawls on top of Baekhyun and start to kissing and marking every part of Baekhyun’s bare body. Baekhyun moans in pleasure as Chanyeol is near his sensitive part. Baekhyun feels himself hard when they barely start. 

“C—Chan,”

Chanyeol lifts up his head. “Patience, baby. Now spread your legs for me. Let me see that beautiful hole.”

Chanyeol is amazed by how beautiful Baekhyun are. His thumb grazes Baekhyun’s precum, licking it. “Can’t wait, can you?”

“N-No, Yeol, please.” Baekhyun breaths out. “I—I need you.”

“I’ll prepare you so well, love. Be a good boy. A good boy will receive a great present.”

Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol moves to their drawer, putting some lubricants on his fingers and enters Baekhyun slowly. He pushes in and back slowly, but Baekhyun is impatient. “M-More.”

Chanyeol insert one more finger and picks up his pace. Baekhyun’s hip start to thrusts back in opposite direction of Chanyeol’s finger, getting himself high from the pleasure.

“Y-Yeol, I want—“

Chanyeol pulls out his fingers out. “With me, baby. Patience.”

Baekhyun is breathless. He sits up, fingers trailing in Chanyeol’s toned abs. “I want to eat you up.”

“You want to fuck me using your mouth?”

“Y-yes, Yeol.”

“Sir. Call me sir.”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Chanyeol nods and the next minute, his cock is already on Baekhyun’s hold. Baekhyun licks off his precum, swallowing Chanyeol with his little mouth. Chanyeol moans in pleasure. No one does it so perfect like Baekhyun does. Chanyeol stops Baekhyun before he cum. He flips Baekhyun around so Chanyeol only can see his pink hole. 

“Ready for me, love?” Chanyeol asks as he put more lubricants on his cock.

“Please, sir.”

Chanyeol smirks in approval and enters Baekhyun in one slide. Baekhyun feels so full. Chanyeol start to thrust him and Baekhyun can’t stop moaning. Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun’s waist as he thrust deeper into him, causing Baekhyun to cry in pleasure.

“F-Fuck,” Baekhyun pants. “F-Faster.”

Chanyeol nods and he starts push and pull faster, until all he can hear now is Baekhyun’s moan and their bed creaking. 

“I want—“

“Together, love. With me.”

And so, they did. Baekhyun is full of Chanyeol’s warm liquid while his is spreading in their bed. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun up, his cock still inside him, kissing Baekhyun’s neck and hugs him from behind. 

“You’re amazing, love. Let me clean you up. And all of this mess, too.”

Baekhyun smiles as he melts into Chanyeol’s touch. “What happens to packing?”

“I don’t know. Let’s go there naked.”

————

Chanyeol trails behind Baekhyun while carrying their stuff. Baekhyun is just way too excited that the moment they arrives at the beach, Baekhyun literally just run into the sea shore.

“Love, don’t run— never mind.”

Chanyeol places their stuffs down. Baekhyun loves the beach so bad. He misses the feeling of cold water hitting his skin, the sun kissed skin, the salty hair. Chanyeol joins him and that’s when Baekhyun feels the most happiest.

To be in his favorite place,

With his favorite person.

Sunset already approaches them as they arrived at the beach right after noon. Baekhyun sits down under the parasol Chanyeol has rented while Chanyeol is popping up their cold beers.

The sky is now filled with golden orange hues, the color that Baekhyun loves. As the sun start to set in the sea, Chanyeol offers him his hand.

“Huh?”

“Let’s dance.”

“Yeol?”

“C’mon, love. Let’s dance.”

Baekhyun is confused but he accepts Chanyeol’s hand. He places down his beer and follows Chanyeol. Chanyeol leads him near the shore, where his toe can still feel the ocean waves, and start to do the slow dance. Baekhyun circles his hand on Chanyeol’s neck as the latter circles his hand on his waist.

It feels strange yet romantic. Baekhyun has never dance under the sunset, hair wet and smells like the sea. 

“Hey, baby.” Chanyeol softly calls him. “You should know I’m the luckiest person in the world to have you in my arms.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Really?”

“Although Kyungsoo’s warning was right. I really come running to him when you slipped through my fingers.” Chanyeol admits. “You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever meet, Baek.”

Baekhyun flushes when Chanyeol directly looks at him in the eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

Baekhyun shakes his head shyly.

“And Pup.”

“Hm?”

Chanyeol suddenly stops and get down on one knee, opening a small velvet box with a diamond ring inside. 

“I know I never do it properly but I want to try.” Chanyeol chuckles. “Will you let me change your last name into mine?”

“C-Chanyeol?”

“I know that we’re already married but I want to do it properly. We can get married again if you want.” Chanyeol shrugs. “So, marry me, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun nods excitedly, his eyes filled with tears. Chanyeol gets up, taking of Baekhyun’s old ring and slips the new one on his finger.

“I love you, Park Baekhyun.”


End file.
